Un monde sans magie, really dearie?
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Rumple et Belle sont bannis de Storybrooke. Ils découvrent les difficultés de notre monde sans magie mais s'adaptent tant bien que mal. Un jour Rumple découvre qu'il y a tout de même de la magie. Une opportunité qu'il compte bien saisir !
1. S'en est trop!

_**Bonjour à tous! Voici "ma" première fan fiction OUAT. L'idée de base était d'écrire une fic à deux mais Titi88 n'a pas pu terminer le projet. J'ai donc fait de mon mieux pour le terminer en m'inspirant de la série et d'un pays que j'aime énormément pour vous faire vivre une aventure avec Belle et Rumple qui se retrouvent à galérer dans notre monde. J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire et que les 2 styles d'écriture ne seront pas trop perturbants. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. ça nous ferait très plaisir :)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: S'en est trop!**

La petite ville de Storybrooke dans le Maine venait une fois de plus de se faire menacer par un être démoniaque. Elle avait failli être détruite et ses habitants avaient bien cru que leur dernière heure était arrivée. La rue portait les stigmates du dernier combat. Le goudron était fissuré, un des arbres qui la bordait fumait encore et plusieurs vitres des maisons environnantes avaient volé en éclat. La voiture bleue de Happy n'était plus qu'une carcasse fumante et Mary Margaret courait dans la rue à la recherche de David. Ruby, quand à elle, était devant le Granny's et hurlait le nom du Dr Whale car sa grand-mère avait besoin de soins. Regina Mills, le maire de la ville, regardait cette scène de désolation avec tristesse et colère. Elle savait qu'un des citoyens de la ville était plus impliqué que les autres dans cette catastrophe. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que Storybrooke était mise en danger à cause de lui... Cela ne pouvait plus continuer.

Regina décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle serra les poings et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la boutique d'antiquités. La porte s'ouvrit si brusquement que la vitre se brisa.

\- Gold! hurla-t-elle avant de se précipiter dans l'arrière boutique en faisant voler le rideau qui séparait les deux pièces. Sors de ta cachette!

Il n'y avait personne. De rage, elle attrapa son téléphone portable qui se trouvait dans sa poche et chercha le numéro préprogrammé du propriétaire de la ville. Elle attendit quelques sonneries puis elle entendit la voix suave de Mr. Gold répondre.

\- Oui _dearie_ , répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait quelque peu moqueur.

\- Gold, il faut qu'on parle! l'intima-t-elle. Retrouve-moi dans la rue principale!

\- Oh, mais le lieu n'est pas très intime pour une discussion privée, _dearie_. A moins que tu ne veuilles que toute la ville sache ce que tu as à me dire? s'en amusa-t-il.

\- Viens avec Belle, c'est un ordre! exigea le maire.

\- Regina, as-tu oublié que _personne_ , je dis bien _personne_ ne me donne d'ordres! lui rappela le Ténébreux d'un ton menaçant.

Ceci étant, Mr Gold, Rumplestiltskin de son vrai nom, consentit quand même à retrouver l'Evil Queen repentie avec sa femme, Belle. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Regina debout au milieu de la rue complètement dévastée et désertée par les habitants. Elle se tenait droite, son port de tête était impérieux et son expression sévère. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard noir. Elle portait son habituel tailleur-pantalon gris, ce qui accentuait son allure austère. A sa droite, se tenait le Sheriff Swan qui avait l'air très mécontente. Une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds se collait dans la plaie qu'elle avait juste au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Mary Margaret et David se tenaient par la main et Hook complétait le tableau.

Rumple, quand à lui arriva d'une démarche nonchalante au bras de sa femme, vêtu d'un complet noir avec une chemise assortie qui faisait ressortir son teint blafard. Ses cheveux un peu trop longs tombaient, comme toujours, sur sa nuque. Belle portait un chemisier écossais bleu et rouge ainsi qu'une jupe courte. Elle s'agrippait à lui pour lui témoigner de son soutien indéfectible. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les confrontations entre Regina et Rumple. Celle-ci ressemblait à un jugement dont il ne pourrait s'en tirer avec de belles paroles. Et ce, encore moins quand on lui demandait d'être le témoin. Elle n'aurait pas su dire ce que le maire attendait d'elle mais ce n'était assurément pas quelque chose qu'elle allait apprécier. Néanmoins, elle allait soutenir Rumple quoi qu'il advînt.

\- Mais à quoi tu joues _Gold_? demanda Regina en voyant le couple arriver. Tu te rends compte que tes fantaisies ont failli détruire la ville? Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça! commenta-t-elle en haussant le ton.

\- On a passé l'éponge sur toutes vos conneries et vous aviez promis d'arrêter. Vous ne supportez pas quand la vie est calme par ici? demanda Emma en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous ne croyez donc pas aux deuxièmes chances? Vous pouviez devenir quelqu'un de bien et aider les autres. Mais vous faites toujours les mauvais choix, accusa Blanche.

\- Tu n'as décidément pas changé, _Crocodile_ , ajouta Hook.

\- _Dearie_ , que comptes-tu faire? M'enfermer dans un sordide cachot? Tu sais très bien que, quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourras _jamais_ me battre, répondit-il à Regina avec un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, ignorant sciemment toutes les remarques précédentes.

Le Maire sentit l'exaspération monter en elle. Elle ne comprendrait décidément jamais pourquoi son ancien mentor éprouvait toujours le besoin d'humilier la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. Et l'égo surdimensionné qu'il pouvait montrer la mettait hors d'elle. Cette fois, c'était décidé, quelqu'un devait mettre fin aux agissements dangereux de Rumplestiltskin. Et cette personne serrait elle!

\- Non, je sais très bien que si je t'enfermais quelque part dans cette ville tu mettrais peu de temps à t'échapper ou à manipuler quelqu'un pour te faire sortir. Je crois que nous avons trouvé bien mieux et plus amusant, lui annonça-t-elle dans un demi-sourire glacial.

\- Je sens que le lâche que tu es va tout bientôt faire son apparition, se moqua Hook alors qu'Emma lui lança un regard de désapprobation.

A ces mots, Belle sentit son cœur se serrer et l'angoisse lui nouer l'estomac. Elle avait peur de ce que Regina pouvait faire car elle savait qu'elle était capable du meilleur comme du pire. Regina n'était certes plus aussi cruelle que quand elle était l'Evil Queen dans la Forêt Enchantée mais elle pouvait être très rancunière. Elle pouvait détruire une vie sans que ça ne lui pose de problème. Surtout qu'elle savait que la créature que Rumple avait fait venir en ville avait blessé Robin. Belle serra un peu plus la main de son mari. Elle voulait qu'il sache que quoi qu'il arrive et que quoi que Regina puisse dire, elle serait toujours de son côté. Elle scruta le visage de son époux et constata qu'il ne montrait aucune expression de crainte mais elle sentit sous ses doigts qu'il s'était un peu raidit.

\- Et puis-je savoir quel sort tu me réserves, _Majesté?_ lança-t-il de son ton le plus acerbe possible et avec une étincelle machiavélique dans le regard, cachant sa peur.

\- Oh oui mon cher. Nous avons décidé qu'il était temps que tu apprennes que tu n'es plus dans la Forêt Enchantée! Tu vas devoir vivre comme celui que tu étais avant de devenir le Ténébreux, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Le lâche du village. Je te l'avais bien dit, ricana Hook.

\- Et puis-je savoir comment tu vas réussir ce tour de magie? Avec le bracelet de Peter? Tu sais très bien que si tu le fais, Belle me l'enlèvera aussitôt, la défia-t-il.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je pensais faire, Rumple, répliqua-t-elle calmement.

\- Tu vas m'enfermer dans la boîte de Pandore ? essaya-t-il de deviner.

\- Je dois dire que c'est très tentant de t'imaginer coincé dans une boîte de 10cm3 pendant une éternité. Nous avons trouvé mieux, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique. Tu as jusqu'à huit heures ce soir pour rassembler dans ton salon tout ce que tu veux prendre avec toi.

\- Attends! C'est quoi le plan? demanda Belle soudain effrayée. Tu veux qu'il parte? Qu'il quitte Storybrooke?

\- Non, ma chère, je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je vous bannis tous les deux de Storybrooke et pas question d'aller à New York! lui lança Regina en sortant la dague du Ténébreux, qu'elle l'avait récupéré durant le combat, de sous un pant de sa veste.

A la vue de cette arme, ses interlocuteurs reculèrent d'un pas, paniqués. Comment Rumple avait-il pu laisser sa dague sans surveillance? Regina se délecta en regardant le couple, selon son avis, le plus mal accordé de la ville, accuser le coup. Emma et ses parents avaient une expression sévère mais ne semblaient pas se réjouir de leur malheur même si c'était la meilleure décision à prendre. A l'inverse, Hook jubilait. Il avait de la peine à cacher son sourire satisfait. Il faisait juste un effort pour ne pas qu'Emma le remarque. Il savait qu'elle détestait quand il se réjouissait du malheur de son vieux rival. Belle avait soudain les larmes aux yeux et qu'elle se tenait encore d'avantage à Rumple. Ce dernier avait les traits du visage qui s'étaient encore durcis et le regard se fit plus noir que les ténèbres. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent d'une façon douloureuse. Il inspira bruyamment pour tenter de se calmer car il sentait la colère bouillir en lui. Son sang battait dans ses tempes et le moindre de ses muscles se crispa. Il devait se battre pour retenir les pulsions meurtrières du Ténébreux.

Sa femme tira doucement sur sa manche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'ils rentrent à la maison pour se préparer car ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ce soir, ils allaient quitter Storybrooke. Elle voulait avoir le temps de rassembler les affaires les plus importantes qu'ils possédaient. Elle savait aussi que s'ils restaient plus longtemps, Rumple allait laisser éclater sa colère et que cela n'allait pas arranger leur situation. Quand il était dans une telle rage, il était capable de commettre les pires atrocités et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter la ville de cette façon. Elle savait aussi, que si un jour ils pouvaient revenir, il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient partis dans de mauvais termes.

* * *

En début de soirée, un monceau d'affaires se trouvait rassemblé au milieu du salon de la maison rose de Belle et Rumple. Il y avait tout un tas d'objets qui pourraient leur servir là où Regina voulait les envoyer. Quand Belle y posa les yeux, elle pouvait y voir entre autre, la tasse ébréchée, symbole de leur amour, le châle de Baelfire, le fils perdu de Rumple, le rouet et plein d'autres choses. Rumple avait aussi pris soin d'emporter ses bobines de fils d'or. Elles lui seraient certainement d'une grande utilité. Aussi, il ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un pût s'en emparer en son absence. Soudain, le carillon de l'entrée sonna et elle se dévoua pour aller ouvrir la porte. Regina se trouvait sur le perron. Un sourire narquois se dessinait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle avait enfin le sentiment d'avoir vaincu le grand Rumplestiltskin. Pourtant, elle et les habitants de Storybrooke lui avait donné plusieurs opportunités de se racheté et de devenir un héro mais il avait préféré n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Voir la tristesse sur le visage de la femme de ce dernier la rendait plus heureuse que n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle se demanda tout de même combien de temps allait mettre Belle avant laisser tomber l'homme qu'elle croyait aimer. Rumple n'était qu'une bête qui n'aimait que son pouvoir et sa magie. Elle espérait tout de même qu'il n'allât pas jusqu'à la tuer.

\- Alors mes trésors, vous êtes prêts? leur demanda, moqueuse, l'ancienne reine.

\- Doit-on vraiment en arriver là? demanda-t-il posément.

\- On dirait bien que oui. Tu ne retiens jamais les leçons, rappela-t-elle.

\- Tu vas nous jeter en pleine nuit sur la route derrière la limite de la ville ?

\- Je ne suis pas si cruelle. Non, vous allez aller directement dans votre nouvelle demeure.

\- Tu vas au moins nous laisser choisir notre destination, _dearie_? lui demanda Rumple avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Non, j'ai déjà choisi et ça va être très loin d'ici. Tu ne pourras plus revenir à Storybrooke. C'est un endroit affreusement normal, sans magie et où toi et Belle n'aurez aucun repaire, leur annonça-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que où que ce soit, je trouverai un moyen de me venger de cet affront.

\- Tu n'as décidément rien appris mon cher. C'est justement à cause de ce comportement que vous êtes bannis. Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer à mettre la vie de tout le monde en danger chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas dans ta vie. Je croyais que Belle te l'avait fait comprendre. Il va bien falloir que tu changes un jour, lui lança-t-elle. Et tu devrais être content. Tu ne seras pas seul.

Rumple prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre mais Belle le stoppa dans son élan. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment d'aggraver les choses. A ce moment-là, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à partir et laisser toutes ses désillusions derrière elle, à Storybrooke. Elle savait que Regina leur permettait de refaire leur vie et de pouvoir corriger leurs erreurs. Dans leur malheur, ils avaient la chance d'être ensemble. La punition aurait été plus cruelle s'ils avaient été séparés. Dans cette situation, Belle y voyait tout de même un point positif: ils pourraient tout recommencer à zéro, là où personne ne les jugerait sur leur passé.

\- Peut-on savoir où est ce fameux horrible endroit? demanda tout de même le sorcier déchu. Tu as un haricot et tu vas nous envoyer au Pays Imaginaire?

\- Non, ça serait trop clément pour toi. Vous allez aller à Helsinki en Finlande dans _ce monde_ , annonça victorieusement Regina. Dans un endroit très loin et _sans_ magie. Vous serez dans la capitale du deuxième pays au monde avec le plus haut taux de suicides. Un lieu où les gens ne sourient jamais, ne se parlent jamais, sombrent dans l'alcoolisme. Un lieu où l'hiver et la nuit semblent être éternels. Bref, l'enfer sur terre.

\- Saches que ça ne nous fait pas peur, _Regina_ , cracha Belle, avec tout son courage.

\- Le rat de bibliothèque montre les dents, se réjouit le maire avec son sourire ironique.

\- Tant que nous sommes ensemble, rien de mal ne pourra nous arriver! lança Belle à la face de la Reine et devant un Rumplestiltskin médusé. Tu n'arriveras jamais à nous séparer ou à nous détruire. Ceci n'est pas une mort mais un cadeau que tu nous offres. Tu nous permets de vivre loin de nos anciens démons!

A ces mots, le maire haussa les sourcils car elle trouvait la jeune femme bien naïve de croire que son soi-disant grand amour allait s'acclimater à ses nouvelles conditions de vie sans sa magie. Elle savait qu'il allait rapidement être détestable et que Belle ne demanderait qu'une chose : rentrer à Storybrooke.

Bien qu'il ne voulût rien montrer à son ancienne élève, Rumplestiltskin se sentait écrasé par l'angoisse. L'inconnu. Voilà bien un mot qu'il avait toujours détesté. Il avait toujours fui ce genre de situation car ça lui avait toujours fait peur. Peur de perdre le contrôle. Peur de ne pas pouvoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Peur de ne plus avoir le total libre-arbitre. Peur de subir. Peur de ne pas pouvoir défendre son amour. Peur d'être humilier. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres à l'évocation de cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comment pourrait-il s'en sortir cette fois? Il n'avait pas le choix. Il était obligé de partir, d'aller là où Regina l'envoyait car c'était elle qui détenait la dague... Sous ses grands airs, il avait l'impression d'être redevenu le petit garçon effrayé que son père avait abandonné bien des années plus tôt. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, sa tête lui tournait et il avait peur de défaillir devant son ennemie et surtout devant Belle. Il devait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un lâche. Il devait soutenir Belle dans cette épreuve car s'ils en étaient arrivés là, c'était bien à cause de lui... Il le savait.

Soudain il sentit que quelqu'un lui prenait la main. Il tourna la tête et réalisa que Belle le regarda avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir pour ce qui se passait... mais combien de temps ce sentiment durerait-il? Puis, Regina fit un grand geste de la main droite et tenait une carte postale d'Helsinki dans l'autre tout en murmurant des paroles que personne ne comprit. Tout disparu autour du couple. En une fraction de seconde, ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit totalement inconnu. Leur nouvelle vie commençait.


	2. Bienvenue en enfer

**Chapitre 2: Bienvenue en Enfer**

Ils étaient arrivés dans un appartement relativement petit. Il y avait une petite cuisine sommairement agencée, un salon avec un vieux canapé en velours vert usé, un fauteuil assorti, une petite table et une lampe vieillotte dans le coin. La tapisserie était défraîchie et moisie vers le radiateur. La salle de bain était microscopique. Le carrelage était fendu par endroits et le robinet gouttait. Le néon jaune au-dessus du miroir ajoutait une ambiance glauque à la pièce. La chambre à coucher n'était pas beaucoup plus grande. Il y avait juste assez de place pour le lit, deux tables de chevet et une armoire deux portes. Sur le mur en face du lit se trouvait un miroir. Rumple décrocha ce dernier. Il était hors de question que Regina pût les observer dans cette pièce-là! Il le posa contre le mur vers le porte-manteau dans l'entrée.

En s'approchant de la fenêtre, il constata avec horreur qu'ils étaient dans un immeuble au deuxième étage en pleine ville! Juste en bas, il y avait un carrefour bruyant avec plein de voitures. Il eut l'impression de sentir son cœur s'arrêter. Comment Regina avait-elle pu leur faire ça? Les bannir de Storybrooke était une chose, mais les envoyer dans un enfer pareil, c'était plus que de la méchanceté. Soudain, il sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds et là, la panique commença à l'envahir. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il regarda en direction de Belle et vit qu'elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle rangeait leurs affaires.

\- Tu as senti? lui demanda avec inquiétude le sorcier.

\- Oui, c'est assez bizarre mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'en inquiéter. Les gens n'ont pas l'air paniqué. Je me renseignerai pour savoir ce que c'est, lui répondit calmement sa femme.

Quand elle eut fini de mettre en ordre ce qui leur appartenait, elle décida de sortir pour faire quelques courses car, il fallait bien l'avouer, ils avaient pensé à emporter du matériel mais pas de nourriture, ni de quoi entretenir l'appartement. Quand elle sortit de l'appartement elle vit une de ses voisines. C'était une vieille femme bossue avec des cheveux blancs mal entretenus. Elle avait la peau de la couleur de la cendre et le regard d'un poisson mort. Belle prit une grande inspiration, sourit et s'apprêta à se présenter. Elle pensait qu'il était important de nouer des liens avec ses voisins. Après tout, la première impression était souvent capitale dans l'évolution des relations. Quand la vieille dame l'aperçut, elle se dépêcha de refermer la porte de chez elle et une forte odeur de poussière et de naphtaline s'en échappa. La nouvelle venue fut plus que surprise de la réaction de la grand-mère. Elle avait presque l'impression de lui avoir fait peur.

\- Bonjour madame. Je m'appelle Belle. Je suis votre nouvelle voisine et suis ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle à la porte fermée comme si elle répétait une pièce de théâtre.

Soudain, Belle entendit une porte claquer, puis quelqu'un qui descendait les escaliers en se dépêchant. Elle entendait le bruit d'une canne suivi des pas de la personne qui la tenait. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à Rumple, haletant et en sueur.

\- C'est peut-être une ville dangereuse. Je vais t'accompagner, dit-il à court de souffle.

Belle posa sur lui un regard rassurant. Elle savait qu'il voulait bien faire mais qu'il était paniqué à l'idée de ne rien maîtriser. Elle devait l'aider à faire face à cette nouvelle situation. Mais elle trouvait aussi très romantique qu'il s'inquiète à ce point pour elle. Cela prouvait vraiment qu'il l'aimait. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble main dans la main et s'arrêtèrent. Ils observèrent les alentours pour essayer de comprendre ce qui les entouraient.

Le vent soufflait et des papiers volaient en tourbillonnant. Certains se coinçaient contre les pare chocs des voitures qui attendaient au feu rouge. Quelques conducteurs impatients faisaient vrombir leur moteur ou klaxonnaient. Des gens parlaient dans une langue étrange dans leur téléphone, accentuant la cacophonie ambiante. La plupart des passants marchaient très vite. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans leurs déplacements. Deux bus bleus démarrèrent dans un nuage de fumée noire en faisant un grand ramdam. Un tram actionna sa sonnette car certains piétons traversaient au rouge. Il y avait tellement de mouvements dans cette scène que Rumple fût pris d'un léger vertige. Tout se mélangeait: les bruits, les odeurs, les couleurs. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il se sentait absolument perdu. Belle le regarda et, en sentant le malaise de son mari, décida de lui reprendre la main pour le rassurer.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit Belle? demanda l'antiquaire avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

\- ça va aller. Tu verras c'est peut être un peu bizarre mais on va s'en sortir tous les deux, le tranquillisa-t-elle.

Il sentait bien que c'était lui le plus paniqué des deux et ça, ça le déconcertait au plus au point. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi confiante dans une telle ville? Il avait l'impression de repartir à zéro dans une nouvelle vie, un nouveau monde où il fallait tout réapprendre.

Après les premières émotions, le couple se dirigea vers la superette la plus proche. En entrant dans le magasin, Belle le trouva bien différent de celui, plutôt clair et accueillant de Walter Clarke à Storybrooke. Le sol était d'un gris sale déprimant. Les quelques clients qu'elle croisa sentaient la bière et avaient l'air aussi triste que le magasin lui-même.

\- Prenons ce dont nous avons besoin et partons, lui dit anxieusement Rumple.

\- Je suis d'accord. Les gens ont vraiment l'air malheureux ici.

\- A croire que le bonheur n'existe pas... se lamenta-t-il.

Elle regarda les produits sur les premières étagères et fût confrontée à un premier problème: la langue. Malgré ses connaissances linguistiques plutôt étendues, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre les étiquettes. Elle montra un des produits à son mari et lui demanda s'il savait ce que ça voulait dire car elle savait que lui aussi connaissait pas mal de langues. Il fronça le nez puis hocha négativement de la tête.

\- Regina, je te déteste, pesta-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je me demande si c'est de la farine ou du sucre... la photo ne nous aide pas trop je trouve... commenta Belle en regardant le petit pain au sucre imprimé sur le papier.

\- Je dirais de la farine, lança-t-il sans grande conviction.

\- Bon, quoi que ce soit, on en a besoin. Je vais en prendre.

Ils continuèrent à essayer de deviner ce qu'étaient les produits pendant une bonne heure puis vint le pire des rayons: le rayon nettoyage. Il y avait pleins de flacons de toutes les couleurs, toutes les formes mais ils n'en connaissaient aucun. Pas une seule marque ne correspondait à ce qu'ils achetaient à Storybrooke et tout était écrit dans cette langue étrange. Belle prit une bouteille rose avec des fleurs, la regarda et la tourna dans tout les sens mais resta perplexe en la regardant. Était-ce de la lessive? De l'adoucissant? Du produit pour le sol? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle voulut demander à Rumple ce qu'il en pensait mais celui-ci ne s'avoua pas d'une grande aide. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec une moue déconvenue. Il attrapa sans grand intérêt un produit et le contempla d'un œil distrait. Il n'avait jamais aimé faire les commissions, mais là, c'était pire que tout. Il se demandait bien pourquoi sa femme voulait autant de produits différents car dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle se débrouillait bien avec qu'une seule sorte de savon pour les sols et la lessive. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé d'adoucissant ou tout autre truc de ce genre et c'était tout de même propre. Il regrettait aussi le temps où d'un simple claquement de doigts, tout était fait.

\- Prends juste un savon noir et on s'en va, dit-il blasé.

\- Rumple! Mais il faut de la lessive, du produit pour vitres et de vaisselle... commença-t-elle à énumérer.

\- T'es sûre d'avoir besoin de tout ça? s'enquit-il. Tu t'en sortais très bien avec un simple savon...

\- ça me prenait des heures et c'était pénible. Ce n'était pas toi qui avais mal au dos à la fin de la journée. Dans ce monde, ils ont fait des améliorations. Alors, profitons-en, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- ça va nous prendre des heures à trouver tout ce que tu cherches... s'exclama-t-il désespéré.

\- Regarde Rumple. Je vais demander à cette gentille vieille dame de nous aider, dit-elle avec son sourire.

La vieille dame toute courbée poussait son chariot et ne leur adressa pas un regard. Elle marchait d'un pas traînant. Elle portait une vieille robe-tablier bleue et sur ses épaules était rejeté négligemment un châle de laine grise.

\- Excusez-moi madame. Nous sommes nouveau ici et on est un peu perdus au milieu de tous ces produits. Je cherche de la lessive. C'est quel flacon?

La vieille dame leur jeta un regard froid et marmonna un "vitun ulkomaalainen" (*putain d'étrangère*) avant de poursuivre son chemin. Belle resta interdite. Le ton employé suffisait à comprendre les deux mots prononcés à son égard.

\- Gentille? demanda-t-il après le bref échange. Passons à la caisse.

Sans un mot, le couple fit le tour du rayonnage où se trouvaient les boissons alcoolisées. L'odeur de bière donnant presque la nausée. Le client devant eux à la caisse sentait horriblement mauvais. Quand avait-il pris un bain pour la dernière fois? Belle avait perdu son enthousiasme. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir échoué. Elle qui pensait que cet endroit était peut-être leur nouvel Eldorado. Elle sentit une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais, on ne devient pas un grand magicien en un jour, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je suis persuadé que tu as raison. On va s'en sortir.

Il attrapa un petit paquet de bonbons et le mit sur le tapis roulant. Ce geste surprit Belle qui lui adressa un sourire.

Le couple se réjouit de retrouver son misérable petit appartement. Rumple sentait que sa jambe droite commençait à lui faire mal à force de piétiner toute la journée. Il était bien content d'avoir emmené sa canne. Il s'assit dans le canapé et massa machinalement son membre douloureux tout en observant sa femme qui s'acharnait à tout mettre en ordre. Il savait qu'elle essayait de faire de son mieux pour que cette vie leur paraisse la plus douce possible mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il lui manquait le plus important à ses yeux: la magie. Elle qui n'y avait jamais goûté ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Elle croyait que se passer de magie c'était comme de se passer de télévision ou de chocolat.

La cuisine était minuscule. Il n'y avait que deux plaques de cuisson, un petit four, un petit frigo et un évier surplombé par de vieux placards collants dont les portes ne fermaient pas correctement. Les tablars étaient tachés et l'un d'eux n'était pas plat. Belle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le plus bas au-dessus de l'évier n'était pas un vrai tablar mais une grille. En ouvrant le placard sous la plonge, elle se rendit soudain compte qu'il manquait la poubelle. Elle devrait retourner en ville pour en acheter une. En attendant, elle posa un sac plastique en guise de récipient à ordures. Elle réussit néanmoins à préparer leur premier repas dans ce taudis. Elle servit les pâtes au thon dans deux bols qu'elle apporta sur la petite table près de la fenêtre.

Rumple regarda le contenu de son assiette sans grand enthousiasme. Il remercia tout de même Belle car il savait qu'elle avait fait de son mieux avec ce qu'ils avaient. Avec sa fourchette il attrapa les nouilles et quelques une retombèrent dans le bol et s'écrasèrent dans la sauce au poisson. Il rompit le pain pour en donner un morceau à Belle. Il savait que cette situation devait être pénible. Tout était de sa faute. Il se devait donc de tout faire pour rendre son quotidien le moins dur possible et cela commençait par des gestes aussi simples que la félicité pour un maigre repas ou lui offrir une petite douceur de temps à autre.

\- Je ferai la vaisselle, proposa-t-il alors qu'elle mettait les assiettes dans l'évier.

Elle fut surprise par cette initiative et le remercia. Il ouvrit le petit paquet de bonbons et attendit qu'elle soit assise pour en prendre un. Ils étaient ronds et noirs avec un imprimé indéfinissable sur le dessus. Ils sentaient fort la réglisse.

\- Je suppose que _Salmiakki_ veut dire réglisse, se risqua Belle en lisant ce qui était sur le plastique.

\- Je pense... admit Rumple.

Ils prirent chacun une de ces petites pastilles noires et la mirent dans leur bouche. L'antiquaire se stoppa net et regarda sa femme. Il se demandait si c'était lui ou si c'était le bonbon qui avait vraiment un goût atroce. Rapidement, la réglisse avait fait place à un drôle de liquide salé. Belle semblait avoir de la peine à avaler sa salive. Son visage se déformait, se crispait. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait l'avaler ou le recracher car c'était la pire chose qu'elle n'avait jamais mangé de toute sa vie. Elle remarqua que son mari faisait aussi une drôle de tête. On aurait dit qu'il allait vomir.

\- Mais c'est affreux! finit par s'exclamer Rumple. Je suis désolé Belle.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je ne sais pas comment les gens d'ici peuvent manger ça, dit-elle en recrachant le bonbon dans un mouchoir. Comment on peut saler un caramel!

Belle prit son bloc note sur lequel elle mettait les mots à retenir et mit un avertissement à côté de _salmiakki_. L'immeuble se remit à trembler quelques secondes et elle commençait à se rendre compte que c'était à intervalles réguliers que ce phénomène se produisait. Sur une autre page de son bloc note, elle nota précisément à quelle heure ça tremblait.

\- Nouvelle vie veut dire nouveau travail. Vas-tu ouvrir une boutique d'antiquités ou vas-tu faire autre chose? demanda Belle après s'être longuement lavé les dents.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Ici je n'ai rien à vendre et je ne pense pas que les gens s'intéressent aux objets de la Forêt Enchantée, fit-il remarquer. Et je ne pense pas que Regina remplisse un container pour m'aider à reprendre mon activité. Le problème principal, c'est que sans magie je ne sais pas faire grand-chose… à part filer la laine, peut-être.

\- Tu sais faire d'autres choses. Rappelle-toi quand tu as aidé Mary-Margaret à se défendre face au procureur. Peut-être pourrais-tu envisager une carrière juridique. En plus, tu es très doué pour tout ce qui touche aux contrats.

\- Le problème Belle, c'est que je n'ai aucun diplôme et qu'ici les belles paroles ne suffisent pas. Je n'ai aucune influence ici, lui rappela-t-il, défaitiste.

\- Hum… j'ai vu contre la porte de la supérette qu'il y avait un poster d'opéra. Tu pourrais coudre des costumes, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Moi? Tu me vois faire le travail d'une couturière?! s'étonna l'ancien magicien.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait été un peu trop négatif avec sa femme en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait. Il savait qu'elle voulait l'aider à se faire une place dans cette ville. Qu'il se sente chez lui car ils devraient faire leur vie ici maintenant et oublier Storybrooke. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton. Certes, c'était dur pour lui mais il ne fallait pas qu'il oubliât que ça l'était tout autant pour elle.

Il se leva et alla jusqu'à l'évier de la cuisine. Il boucha le fond et le remplit d'eau chaude avec une giclée de savon liquide au citron vert. Il retroussa ses manches, attrapa l'éponge et frotta les assiettes dans un mouvement circulaire. Belle le regardait. Ce n'était pas si rare qu'il se mît à faire des tâches ménagères. Elle s'estimait chanceuse car peu d'hommes ayant grandi dans la Forêt Enchantée s'abaissaient à de telles besognes.

\- Regarde Belle. Je crois que j'ai trouvé à quoi sert le tablar avec la grille. C'est un égouttoir. Très ingénieux, s'exclama-t-il en plaçant les assiettes dans les racks qui gouttaient directement dans l'évier.

Ils ne fermèrent pas l'œil de la nuit. La pluie battante et le vent faisaient trembler la vitre. Et pour couronner le tout, les passants hurlaient comme des animaux sous leur fenêtre. Et même fermée, ils les entendaient encore. Rumple serra les dents et les poings sous la couverture. Pourquoi n'avait-il plus de magie? Il aurait pu leur lancer une boule de feu ou les transformer en escargots. Il se leva d'un bond et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la rue. Les gens paraissaient passablement éméchés. Ils parlaient très fort. Certains chantaient, d'autres hurlaient et certains vomissaient dans le caniveau. Quel horrible spectacle! On aurait dit des diablotins sortis tout droit des enfers et dansant dans les flammes de Satan. La sirène hurlante d'une voiture de police vint rajouter du piment à l'ambiance. Quelques badauds se mirent à fuir. Il se mit à plaindre les pauvres agents qui n'étaient que deux. Ils embarquèrent les deux personnes les plus atteintes mais laissèrent les autres errer dans les rues.

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Une p'tite review serait sympa :)**


	3. Un mystère à résoudre

**Chapitre 3: Un Mystère à Résoudre**

Le lendemain matin, il se leva avant que Belle ne se réveillât. Il se dit que pour se faire pardonner de la veille, il allait allez lui chercher le petit déjeuner. Il décida d'affronter seul le monde extérieur. Après tout, la supérette n'était pas très loin de chez eux. Il sortit de l'appartement de son pas boiteux et tomba sur la vieille voisine. Il n'apprécia guère l'allure de cette dernière et vu la façon dont elle le regarda, cela devait être réciproque.

En sortant de l'immeuble, il faillit mettre le pied sur un reste de repas régurgité par son propriétaire. A la vue de cette horreur, il grimaça. Il arriva enfin au petit magasin et il chercha le rayon boulangerie. Il voulait trouver quelque chose qui pourrait remonter le moral de Belle. Il trouva un cornet avec des petites pâtisseries qui avaient l'air savoureuses. C'était des petits chaussons de pâtes qui avaient l'air d'être fourré avec de la cannelle. Enfin, il l'espérait. A son arrivée à la caisse l'employée lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

\- Bonjour, lui répéta-t-elle en anglais. ça fait trois euros.

Rumple regarda les pièces qu'il avait dans la poche et, une fois le montant trouvé, les tendit à la caissière. Il était rassuré de voir que des personnes parlaient sa langue dans ce pays. Puis il quitta le magasin pour revenir à l'appartement. Il vit qu'entre temps les employés de la voirie avaient passé le trottoir au jet d'eau pour le nettoyer.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il sentit la bonne odeur du thé fraîchement infusé. Belle était à la cuisine avec juste sa robe de chambre sur sa nuisette. Quand elle le vit arriver, elle fut ravie. Elle le rejoignit de son pas léger et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. En constatant qu'il tenait un cornet avec le petit déjeuner, elle sortit une assiette et mit les petites pâtisseries dedans.

\- As-tu bien dormi mon amour? lui demanda Rumplestiltskin.

\- ça va. Et toi? lui répondit Belle dans un bâillement.

\- J'ai trouvé le quartier très bruyant... mais bon, je pense que je vais m'y habituer, annonça-t-il en mordant avec précaution dans sa brioche.

Cette fois, ils n'eurent pas de mauvaise surprise avec les petits pains à la cannelle. Ils étaient même délicieux et se mariaient parfaitement avec le thé. Belle sortit son calepin et nota: _Korvapuusti_ , délicieux petits pains à la cannelle. Comme la journée s'annonçait radieuse, ils décidèrent de quitter leur quartier et d'aller explorer le centre ville.

Le soleil se reflétait dans les flaques d'eau et les éblouissaient. Ils marchaient main dans la main et s'émerveillaient devant l'architecture des bâtiments que la lumière mettait en valeur. Ils prirent, pour la première fois de leur vie, un vieux tram vert qui les emmena jusqu'à la place du port, dominée par deux immenses ferrys et une grande roue panoramique. Ils virent que c'était là que se tenait le marché. Belle papillonnait d'étale en étale comme une enfant qui découvrait des tas de merveilles d'un seul coup.

\- Tu as vu mon amour, ils vendent de la viande de... enfin ça a l'air d'être une sorte de cerf, lui montra sa femme sous une tente rouge.

Rumple se pencha pour regarder le bout de viande fumée qu'elle lui montrait. Elle était assez foncée mais il ne connaissait pas l'animal représenté sur l'étiquette. Le marchand leur expliqua que c'était du renne, un animal qui vivait au Nord du pays. Il leur fit goûter un petit morceau et ils décidèrent d'en acheter.

* * *

Samedi après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient sur le canapé à lire, le sol trembla toutes les cinq minutes. Belle ferma son livre et suggéra qu'ils résolvent cette énigme. Rumple n'était pas très motivé et fit la moue. Il avait de nouveau mal dormi et ne se sentait pas très captivé par cette quête. Après tout, ça pouvait bien attendre. Ces vibrations se répétaient tous les jours de 5 heures du matin à 11 heures du soir. Néanmoins, il se leva et accompagna Belle. Il était hors de question qu'elle se promenât seule dans ce monde hostile.

Il pleuvinait et le vent soufflait fort. Tellement fort que leur parapluie se retourna d'un coup sec. Les cheveux de Belle volaient dans tous les sens tel des dizaines de tentacules. Rumple l'aida à les coincer dans le col de sa veste et lui remonta son capuchon qui était retombé en arrière. Les passants se déplaçaient rapidement avec la tête baissée. Un homme frôla Belle, ce qui enragea Rumple. Il la serra contre lui et ils avancèrent gentiment. Il y avait tellement de trafic qu'il y avait des vibrations partout. Peut-être était-ce les bus qui provoquaient les tremblements qu'ils ressentaient jusque dans leur appartement? Rumple sortit son vieux téléphone et attendit cinq minutes. Il cherchait l'événement qui se répétait. Son regard balayait la rue. Sans résultat probant.

\- Regarde Rumple! C'est peut-être ça, s'exclama Belle en montrant un escalier qui s'enfonçait sous la route, surplombé d'un panneau orange avec la lettre M en blanc.

\- Attends. C'est peut-être dangereux, lança-t-il en la retenant par le bras.

Pour lui, ce qui était sous-terrain était mauvais. C'était la plupart du temps pour cacher quelque chose comme le chapeau du sorcier sous la maisonnette de l'Apprenti. Une créature dangereuse pouvait tout aussi bien vivre là-dessous, comme le Chernabog sous le Mont Chauve ou Maléfique sous la bibliothèque de Storybrooke. Il repensa aussi au caveau du Ténébreux dont il était ressorti un peu plus d'une année auparavant. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Belle était curieuse mais elle était un peu hésitante. Elle se souvenait que les Nains lui avaient dit que les mines sous Storybrooke étaient dangereuses. Mais elle avait osé s'y aventurer avec Ariel pour récupérer la boite de Pandore que Jean et Michel voulaient détruire.

\- Ne me dit pas que le Ténébreux a peur d'un tunnel? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Absolument pas, _dearie_. Allons-y, répondit-il avec le plus d'assurance possible dans la voix.

En bas, ils découvrirent un kiosk, un distributeur de billets de banque et un magasin de friandises. Ils restèrent bouche-bée devant la vitrine de ce dernier. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un tel assortiment. Il y avait plus de 300 sortes de bonbons différents! Belle était toute excitée, prit Rumple par la main et entra. Elle voulait tout goûter: les ronds, les jaunes, les bleus, les fraises, les animaux, les dinosaures, les fruits. Elle prit soin de ne pas prendre les horribles pastilles de _salmiakki_. Rumple dut l'arrêter avant que le petit sac qu'elle remplissait ne fût trop lourd et qu'elle ne tombât malade en le dévorant pendant la soirée. Il se souvint qu'une fois à Storybrooke, il avait englouti en quelques minutes un paquet de bonbons et l'avait regretté toute la nuit. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais parlé de cet événement à qui que ce soit.

Les tremblements étaient bien plus forts que dans leur appartement. Des frissons parcoururent leurs jambes pendant un court instant. Ils venaient clairement de sous terre. Au bout du couloir, il y avait trois escalators: deux qui remontaient et un qui descendait. Des hordes de gens revenaient des entrailles de la terre telles des fourmis en mission. Belle et Rumple échangèrent un regard et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier mécanique main dans la main. La descente n'était pas très vertigineuse. Le tunnel ne s'enfonçait que d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Les deux anciens résidents de Storybrooke observaient chaque détail de ce lieu inconnu. Leur rythme cardiaque s'accélérait et ils se tenaient fermement la main. Une personne dévala l'escalier tellement rapidement que Belle pivota sur elle-même lorsque celle-ci lui heurta l'épaule et faillit terminer la descente de manière incongrue. Rumple l'agrippa vigoureusement et voulut signifier son mécontentement au passager pressé. Mais ce dernier était déjà hors de portée.

\- Les gens ici n'ont vraiment aucun savoir-vivre, se plaignit l'antiquaire.

Juste avant qu'ils n'arrivassent en bas, un bruit inconnu les firent sursauter. Une sorte de sifflement et de décélération. Quelques secondes plus tard, une foule compacte se dirigea vers les escaliers. Quand ils parvinrent à destination, ils découvrirent un quai sous-terrain. Un train carré orange qui avait été construit dans les années 80 fit son entrée. Les passants se pressèrent vers les portes qui s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Un nouveau flot de gens sortit du serpent mécanique.

\- Énigme résolue, dit Belle avec un sourire de satisfaction. C'est donc le métro qui cause les tremblements qu'on ressent dans l'appartement.

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est un métro?

\- J'ai lu dans un livre sur les transports publics de New York qu'ils ont un réseau sous-terrain très étendu. C'est le moyen le plus rapide de se déplacer car en surface, la ville étouffe sous les embouteillages. Presque toutes les grandes villes du monde ont un métro. Helsinki étant petite, il n'y a qu'une seule ligne. Pas de quoi se perdre, expliqua-t-elle.

Il se souvenait que quand qu'il était allé à New York, Henry avait parlé de faire un tour dans le métro sans savoir ce que c'était. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de le voir car Hook avait tenté de l'assassiner dans le hall de l'immeuble de Baelfire avant. Leur séjour s'était terminé plus vite que prévu.

En remontant du sous-terrain, un agent en combinaison bleue leur demanda leur titre de transport.

\- Quoi? s'étonna Rumple. Mais on n'a pas voyagé. On est juste allé voir ce qui causait toutes ces vibrations.

\- Mais bien sûr. Personne ne va dans le métro par curiosité. Ce n'est pas le métro de Stockholm! Y a pas de peintures ni de sculptures ici. Vos pièces d'identités, s'il vous plaît, demanda l'agent qui rédigeait déjà le PV.

\- On ne savait pas. On est des touristes, ajouta Belle avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

Il était inflexible. Le couple se retrouva avec une amende salée de 160€! Rumple voulut jeter les bouts de papier dans la poubelle la plus proche mais Belle l'en empêcha. Ils ne devaient pas avoir de problème avec la justice. Ils devaient apprendre de leurs erreurs pour s'adapter au mieux aux mœurs locales.

* * *

 **La lecture est terminée. Il est temps de donner son avis :) Merci beaucoup.**

 **Petites infos complémentaires:**

 **Les ferrys au port d'Helsinki sont ceux reliant la capitale finlandaise à Stockholm (Viking Line et Silja Line).  
La roue panoramique a été inaugurée en 2014 et s'appelle la Finnair Sky Wheel.  
** **La station de métro décrite dans ce chapitre est celle de Sörnäinen.**


	4. Deal?

**Chapitre 4 : Deal ?**

Les semaines passèrent et les ressources financières du couple s'amenuisaient. Aucun des deux n'ayant encore trouvé de travail, ils devaient trouver une solution. Rumple se résolut à sortir une de ses bobines de fil d'or de sa mallette en cuir brun et coupa une quarantaine de centimètres, plus un petit échantillon de trois centimètres. Il n'avait aucune idée de la valeur de l'or dans ce pays. Mais il était confiant, car ce métal était une valeur sûre dans n'importe quel royaume.

Il ferma son manteau jusque sous son nez pour se protéger du froid et marcha d'un pas décidé. Il détestait profondément le quartier où ils vivaient. Il y avait beaucoup d'alcooliques, de drogués et de clochards. La police patrouillait souvent mais ils semblaient impuissants face aux voleurs à la tire venus d'Europe de l'Est. Il se demandait si Regina se servait de son miroir pour les observer et jubiler devant leur malheureuse situation. D'un côté, il espérait qu'elle le fît car il voulait lui montrer que Belle et lui étaient forts et pouvaient surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve.

Dans une petite rue discrète pas encore déneigée en bas d'un immeuble décrépi, se trouvait une porte avec des barreaux de fer où il pourrait vendre son or. L'endroit ne lui inspirait guère confiance mais il recherchait un endroit discret où il pouvait faire son échange. Il resta immobile quelques instants, rassemblant ses pensées et son courage. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Il devait proposer un deal où il ne serait pas perdant. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, il devait être maître dans cette situation et ne pas subir. Il devait redevenir le Mr. Gold intraitable derrière le comptoir de sa boutique.

Il posa délicatement son pied sur la petite marche afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas gelée, puis poussa la porte grinçante. Une petite clochette qui lui rappela sa boutique d'antiquités à Storybrooke, signifia son arrivée au marchand qui sortit de son arrière boutique. Il était gros et sale. Le peu de cheveux noirs qui lui restaient collaient sur son crâne. Il était bossu et une dent sortait de sa bouche. Rumple se redressa et se racla la gorge.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Je suis là pour vendre de l'or, annonça-t-il en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

L'homme le dévisagea de haut en bas en respirant bruyamment. Rumple se demandait s'il avait compris ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Parait-il anglais? Il opta pour une autre technique de communication. Il pointa son index sur sa poitrine.

\- Moi, j'aimerai vendre, dit-il en faisant un geste vers le vendeur, de l'or, ajouta-t-il en montrant le dessin d'un lingot.

L'homme ne dit rien. Il fit un geste rapide de la main. Il voulait certainement voir ce que le sorcier avait à offrir. Il sortit l'échantillon de sa poche et le poussa sur le comptoir avec son index. Le marchant déplaça lourdement sa main vers le petit bout de fil et le saisit avec ses gros doigts qui ressemblaient à des saucisses. Il leva la main et inspecta le fil à la lumière avec une loupe pleine de traces de doigts.

\- Venir d'où? demanda l'homme dans un anglais approximatif avec un fort accent local.

Un sourire en coin se forma sur le visage du client. Le vendeur parlait donc la même langue que lui. Ils allaient donc pouvoir faire affaire plus facilement.

\- Quelle importance? répondit Rumple en haussant les épaules.

\- Très important. Moi, pas prendre or volé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cet or n'a pas été volé. Il vient de… vous savez quoi? Je vais vous le dire si vous me dites combien vous m'offrez pour 1g. Deal?

Le gros bonhomme le dévisagea en inspirant bruyamment. Il ne semblait pas lui faire confiance. Pourtant Rumple se disait qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un escroc mais à un homme honnête. Il avait même revêtu sa plus belle cravate.

\- Si vous pas me dire où vient or, moi pas faire affaire. Au revoir!

\- Non, non, attendez. Ne vous emportez pas. Cet or vient de… de mon vieil oncle récemment décédé. J'ai trouvé cet or dans une boite dans son grenier et j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il vaut. Je ne sais malheureusement pas d'où il provient. Me feriez-vous une expertise? demanda-t-il avec son plus beau sourire.

\- Okay pour expertise. Résultat demain.

\- Merci de votre aide, Rumple conclut en lui serrant sa main qui était moite.

Comme promis, Rumple revint le lendemain. Il avait toutefois omis de raconter cette histoire à Belle car elle n'aurait certainement pas approuvé. Cette boutique semblait très louche mais Rumple se disait que c'était le meilleur moyen de rester discret. Surtout qu'il devrait régulièrement y retourner. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éveiller les soupçons dans des boutiques à l'allure plus officielle. Il ne souhaitait nullement se faire arrêter pour un vol qu'il n'avait pas commis. Néanmoins, il s'en voulait. Il n'aimait pas mentir à Belle. Elle méritait de savoir la vérité. Il se promit qu'un jour, il lui dirait tout.

\- Alors, combien pour mon or, demanda Rumple, impérial.

\- Or très pur. Bon qualité. Moi acheter 30€ pour un gramme. Remplissez formulaire, lui dit l'homme en sortant une feuille d'une fourre en plastique rose.

Mr Gold parcouru rapidement le document et fit la moue. Il ne souhaitait pas que son nom ou son adresse fût répertoriés pour ce genre de transactions. Il y avait vraiment trop de paperasse et de règles dans cet endroit. Comment contourner le problème? Il détourna son regard et analysa la vitrine sur sa gauche. Il y avait de nombreux bijoux anciens qui avaient été échangé par leurs propriétaires contre quelques malheureux euros. Il pensa que de nombreuses personnes devaient être désespérées pour se séparer d'objets avec tant d'histoire. Les gens étaient prêts à tout pour survivre. Il sourit et se dit qu'il allait tirer profit de cette situation.

\- Que diriez-vous de m'acheter cet or pour 25€ le gramme et d'ignorer ce document? Je serai votre client le plus fidèle si vous acceptez de fermer les yeux. Je peux vous assurez que vous n'allez pas le regretter, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire roublard.

L'homme le dévisagea dans un silence total. Seule sa respiration venait le troubler. Mr. Gold ne se laissa pas impressionné. Il le fixait, toujours avec son petit sourire mais plus discret. Il devait le forcer à accepter et pour cela, il avait un argument de poids. Il mit sa main dans sa poche intérieur et en sortit un long fil d'or.

\- Ce ne sera de loin pas le dernier, assura-t-il.

\- D'accord, répondit l'homme en voyant le long fil d'or après quelques secondes de réflexion.

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit chapitre?**


	5. Comme des gens ordinaires

**Chapitre 5 : Comme des Gens Ordinaires**

Il y a des jours où il vaut mieux rester dans son lit. Tout avait mal commencé la veille au soir déjà. Un voisin avait prolongé sa petite fête jusque tard dans la nuit. Les basses de son horrible musique avaient empêché tout l'immeuble de fermer l'œil jusqu'à ce qu'une voisine hurle par la fenêtre et que la police n'intervienne. Aux petites heures du matin, une bande d'alcooliques n'avait pas cessé de faire du tapage pendant plus d'une heure. Le matin, Belle avait malencontreusement lâché la théière qui s'était brisée sur le sol de la cuisine et Rumple lui avait hurlé dessus. Il s'excusa immédiatement. Il n'avait pas à se laisser aller de la sorte juste parce qu'il avait mal dormi. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une théière.

Ils avaient sillonnés le centre ville à la recherche d'un travail. Belle avait tenté plusieurs fois de se faire engager comme femme de chambre dans des hôtels ou serveuse dans des restaurants. Rumple était entré dans différentes boutiques sans aucun succès. Qui voudrait engager un vieux boiteux qui ne parlait pas la langue locale? Leurs échecs successifs avaient entamé leur moral. Ils s'assirent dans un petit restaurant italien pour faire le point. Au moment de payer, Rumple ne trouva pas son portefeuille. Paniqué, il fouilla ses autres poches.

\- J'en ai marre de cette journée de merde! pesta-t-il.

Belle ne l'avait jamais entendu jurer pareillement et tenta de le rassurer. Elle essaya de se souvenir d'où il avait bien pu l'oublier car elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un aurait eu le culot de le lui prendre dans sa poche intérieure de manteau. Soudain, il se rappela qu'il l'avait sorti à la cuisine pour donner quelques pièces à Belle pour le tram. Il avait ensuite fermé la fenêtre, puis enfiler sa veste sans repasser par la cuisine.

\- Et voilà que je perds la tête! Magnifique, grommela-t-il.

\- Tu es fatigué. ça peut arriver à n'importe qui, dit-elle en lui touchant la main.

Il dut se résoudre à laisser Belle au restaurant et à retourner à l'appartement. Une pluie glaciale mêlée de neige se mit à tomber. Il frissonnait en attendant le tram. Arrivé dans son quartier, il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir lorsqu'un homme le bouscula. Fou de rage, Rumple l'agrippa par le col et lui fit face en montrant toutes ses dents mal rangées.

\- Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, vaurien!

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, répondit l'homme avec une petite voix suppliante.

\- Tout ça, c'est à cause de vous!

\- Calmez-vous. Je… je n'y suis pour rien. Ce n'est pas ma faute.

\- Ma faute? répéta Rumple le plus calmement possible. Ma faute? Bien sûr que c'est votre faute! Tout est de votre faute!

Mais s'en était trop. Rumple le lâcha et sa colère éclata. Il le frappa avec sa canne de toutes ses forces plusieurs fois. L'homme tomba à terre sous les coups. Le sorcier de la Forêt Enchantée se fit arrêter net par deux passants avant de se faire embarquer par deux policiers. Il tenta de se défendre mais se calma aussitôt. Que penserait Belle? Soudain, la peur l'envahit. Qu'avait-il fait? Qu'allait-il lui arriver?

\- Je suis désolé… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, souffla-t-il.

Il fut libéré quelques heures plus tard avec une nouvelle amende et une plainte pénale pour coups et blessures. Il se dépêcha de rentrer récupérer son portefeuille qui était effectivement resté sur la table de la cuisine avant d'aller voler au secours de la pauvre Belle. Il s'en voulait tellement. Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas cogné sur ce pauvre homme, ils seraient déjà à la maison depuis longtemps. Il passait en revue tous les scenarii possibles. Comment Belle allait-elle réagir? Il pensa qu'il en était quitte pour une bonne claque et une Belle qui allait lui faire la tête pendant au moins une semaine. Peut-être allait-elle même partir.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit qu'elle était en grande discussion avec le pizzaïolo et le serveur. Les trois avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et de bien rigoler. Il s'avança et s'excusa platement pour son retard. Il s'attendait à recevoir des reproches mais à la place Belle lui dit qu'elle venait de passer une excellente après-midi et que sans cet incident, jamais elle n'aurait eu la possibilité de se faire de nouveaux amis. Rumple haussa les sourcils et se réjouit de ce dénouement. Il décida de questionner Belle plus longuement sur ses amis afin d'éviter de devoir expliquer l'incident qui l'avait retenu.

* * *

A force de passer devant tous les bars de la rue, Belle se demandait si tous les hommes passaient des heures dans ces lieux au lieu d'être auprès de leurs compagnes. Elle était curieuse et voulait en apprendre plus sur les habitudes de ce monde. Il lui arrivait de s'attarder quelques minutes devant une vitrine et d'observer les hommes boire, discuter ou jouer au billard. Elle ne passait jamais inaperçue. A chacune de ses sorties et se faisait siffler et complimenter. Parfois, certains sombraient dans la vulgarité en mimant ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire avec elle. La meilleure technique était de les ignorer et de continuer son chemin.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller dans un bar ce soir? proposa-t-elle en mettant la table.

\- Tu es sérieuse? répondit son mari étonné.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa femme fut intéressée à observer la déchéance de la gente masculine dans un bar, surtout le soir. Il savait que la beauté de Belle allait réveiller les pulsions les plus primitives de ces alcooliques. Elle ne se rendait certainement pas compte du danger qu'elle pût courir. Surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la protéger. Comme ses pouvoirs lui manquait!

\- Hier à la bibliothèque, j'ai discuté avec des étudiants et ils m'ont dit qu'il y avait un bar irlandais très sympa qui invitait des artistes tous les soirs.

\- Tu leur as dit que tu étais mariée?

\- Rumple, ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux! s'exclama-t-elle. Allez, ça va être sympa.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux. C'est juste que… que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Regarde dans la rue. Ces gens sont tellement barbares. Ils peuvent devenir violents sous l'influence de l'alcool. Je ne veux pas te décourager ou t'interdire de découvrir ce monde. Il faut juste être très prudent. Je ne veux pas te perdre, ajouta-t-il avec une larme d'inquiétude dans l'œil.

Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Elle comprenait son inquiétude mais ils devaient s'entraider pour avancer et vivre pleinement leur nouvelle vie. Après une petite discussion, il accepta de sortir avec elle pour un verre.

Belle revêtit une robe courte bleue qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux. Elle enfila un collant opaque noir pour se protéger du froid et accrocha un collier de perles derrière sa nuque ainsi qu'une paire de boucles d'oreille discrètes. Après avoir longuement hésité sur la façon de coiffer ses cheveux bouclés, elle décida de les laisser libres, onduler dans son dos. Rumple se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain et observait sa belle, appuyée contre le lavabo, appliquer son rouge à lèvre d'un geste sûr mais sensuel sur ses lèvres délicates qu'elle pressa gentiment. Un sourire de satisfaction naquit sur son visage. Elle attrapa sa bouteille de parfum mauve sur la petite commode et spraya deux fois son cou gracieux.

En gentleman, Rumple l'aida à mettre son manteau et lui ouvrit la porte. Ils montèrent à bord du tram numéro 6. Le bar se trouvait entre la bibliothèque universitaire et la gare dans la rue Kaisaniemenkatu. La devanture du Molly Malone's était accueillante. La fenêtre avait un cadre de bois vert qui rappelait l'Irlande. La vitre était décorée d'un vitrail ovale. Un portier leur demanda leurs pièces d'identité avant de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée. Le bar en vieux bois était bien fourni d'alcools en tout genre. La clientèle était assez jeune même s'il y avait quelques hommes aux tempes grisonnantes. De petits groupes d'amis discutaient debout autour d'une table tonneau ou assis à une des tables séparées par des compartiments. La lumière était tamisée et la musique n'était pas exagérément forte. Rumple mit sa main dans le dos de sa femme comme pour la protéger des prédateurs potentiels. Belle pointa du doigt l'escalier au fond de la pièce. Les étudiants lui avait expliqué que les artistes se produisaient à l'étage et que l'ambiance était bien meilleure là-haut. Ils passèrent devant la porte où les fumeurs sortaient avant de monter. Cette odeur fit tousser Belle.

Les musiciens n'étaient pas encore prêts. La petite scène était bien garnie d'éléments que ni Belle ni Rumple n'avaient vus auparavant. La musique de ce monde n'avait plus rien à avoir avec celle de la Forêt Enchantée où une simple harpe pouvait vous transporter dans un royaume imaginaire. Ils s'approchèrent du bar et Belle commanda.

\- Deux bières, Tavernier, lança-t-elle avec assurance.

L'homme derrière le comptoir qui essuyait un verre avec un chiffon blanc rit. Il n'avait jamais vu une aussi jolie femme non ivre commander une boisson tel un vrai bourru irlandais.

\- Et v'là ma p'tite dame. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée. J'espère vous voir danser sur les ballades irlandaises de _Ocean's Light Breeze_ , dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Rumple ne le manqua pas. Il resta silencieux mais n'appréciait décidément pas que tous les hommes qu'ils croisaient semblaient s'intéresser à Belle. Il la prit par la main et choisit une table dans un coin.

\- A notre première sortie dans ce nouveau monde, annonça Belle en levant sa chope.

\- A notre première sortie, répéta-t-il en tapant le verre de sa femme.

Ils plongèrent leurs lèvres dans la mousse blanche et se regardèrent. Il se demanda bien à quoi elle pouvait penser. Belle plissa les yeux et gloussa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? demanda-t-il intrigué.

\- Je me disais que c'était la première fois qu'on buvait une bière ensemble dans un bar.

\- Et alors? ça n'a rien de spécial, ajouta-t-il perplexe.

\- On fait ce que les gens normaux font… 30 ans après nous être rencontré.

\- Bah il faut dire que techniquement, on n'a pas passé tant de ce temps ensemble. Et avant, tu étais ma servante. Jamais je n'aurai bu en ta compagnie, admit-il.

\- Justement. On devrait profiter de cette chance pour faire tout ce que les gens ordinaires font, lança-t-elle avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

\- Oh attends une seconde. Une seule chose à la fois, veux-tu. Savourons d'abord ce moment.

Belle sourit. Elle savait que Rumplestiltskin n'aimait pas l'inconnu, ni les changements. Il y en avait eu passablement ces derniers temps pour que cette sortie inattendue le perturbe. Elle souhaitait que son esprit aventurier puisse le sortir de sa routine et de sa zone de confort. Elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas de lui-même. C'était pour ça qu'elle était là. Elle l'aimait et voulait qu'ils vivent pleinement leurs vies. Sans craintes, ni regrets.

A 10 heures tapantes, les musiciens entrèrent sur scène et la pièce se mit à raisonner au rythme d'une ballade irlandaise. Belle sauta de sa chaise et invita son mari à danser avec lui. Il se figea et la retint.

\- Belle, personne ne danse, constata-t-il.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un commence. Allez, viens. Cette chanson est magnifique.

\- Ma jambe. Je… je ne peux pas danser… lui avoua-t-il avec son regard de chien battu.

Voyant la panique dans son regard, elle se rassit sur sa chaise et lui caressa la main. Elle écouta le premier morceau les yeux fermés en ondulant. Elle s'imaginait danser dans un pré verdoyant sous un cerisier en fleur. Elle tournait sur elle-même et voyait les nuages se croiser dans le ciel bleu. La deuxième chanson lui fit penser à la mer. Elle s'imaginait sur le pont d'un navire, partir à la conquête d'un nouveau royaume. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie en sentant une main posée sur son avant-bras. Rumple se tenait debout devant elle.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Madame Gold, invita-t-il avec un sourire et une petite révérence qui faisait vieux jeu.

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage d'ange qui s'éclaira. Elle prit sa main alors qu'il laissa sa canne contre la table et s'appuya légèrement sur elle. Ils jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil aux autres danseurs afin de connaître les pas de base. Leurs corps se touchaient, leurs mains s'entrelaçaient, leurs regards se croisaient alors que leurs pieds les transportaient au rythme d'une ballade romantique. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur petit monde, loin, très loin de ce bar.

La soirée se passait étrangement bien. Rumple devait bien admettre qu'il voyait le diable derrière chaque porte et que là, il s'était bien trompé. Belle était radieuse. Ses yeux pétillaient et son sourire était de loin le plus beau. Il ne l'avait pas vue si heureuse depuis très longtemps et ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrêtât. Belle était fière d'elle. Son mari avait enfin laissé ses peurs de côté et semblait passer un bon moment. Et contrairement à Storybrooke, personne n'était venu gâcher ce moment. Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'elle le voyait sourire.

* * *

Il n'avait pas cessé de neiger pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Les journées étaient tellement sombres à cause de la nuit polaire qu'il semblait que le soleil ne s'était pas levé depuis très longtemps. Cette obscurité pesait sur le moral. Il était de plus en plus difficile de se lever le matin, la fatigue se faisait vite sentir et la moindre petite contrariété devenait vite un gros problème. Mais ce dimanche-ci, le soleil était de retour. Le paysage était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc et la mer était gelée sur presque un kilomètre. Rumple décida de commencer la journée par servir le petit déjeuner au lit pour sa femme bien aimée. Il versa le thé délicatement dans une tasse, remplit un petit verre de jus d'orange, déposa une pomme coupée en quartier dans une coupelle en verre et un petit pain sur une assiette avec du beurre et de la confiture aux fraises. Une fois dans la chambre, il réveilla Belle d'un tendre baiser. Elle bâilla, s'étira et ouvrit ses superbes yeux bleus et lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

\- Petit déjeuner au lit! On fête quelque chose? demanda-t-elle encore endormie.

\- Juste nous. Je voulais te faire plaisir.

Rumple était un grand romantique dans l'âme et elle appréciait énormément tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de sortir le grand jeu pour les grandes occasions. Non, juste ces petites attentions suffisaient à leur bonheur.

Ils profitèrent de cette magnifique journée pour aller se promener à Kaivopuisto. Ce parc était situé au sud de la ville au bord de la mer. Ils aimaient gravir la petite colline qui s'y trouvait pour admirer la vue sur la mer et sur les façades colorées des immeubles du début du XXème siècle. Par beau temps, il était même possible de voir Tallinn, la capitale estonienne à plus de 100km de là. De nombreux enfants dévalaient la pente sur leurs luges ou dans des sacs en plastique. Les rires emplissaient l'air. Certains avaient sortis leurs cerfs-volants qui coloraient le ciel. Le couple s'arrêta sur le petit sentier et observa la scène de liesse.

Rumple se souvint d'un hiver dans son village où il avait construit son premier bonhomme de neige. Il l'avait décoré avec son bonnet et son écharpe. Il avait emprunté une demi carotte aux fileuses ainsi que quelques bouts de charbon de la cheminée. Elles l'avaient trouvé magnifique. C'était le premier hiver après que son père l'eut abandonné. Ce bonhomme de neige était son ami, son confident. Mais malheureusement, il avait pris froid et avait ensuite passé plusieurs jours au fond du lit avec une forte fièvre. Tous les jours, il regardait son ami dans le jardin par la fenêtre. Il l'attendait, fidèle. Il fût tiré de sa rêverie par une boule de neige. Belle le regardait en rigolant.

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu-là? Attends un peu que je t'attrape, dit-il malicieusement.

Il se baissa doucement en s'appuyant sur sa canne et écarta les bras largement pour prendre le plus de neige possible. Il la rassembla devant lui et la compressa pour en faire une belle boule. Il la souleva et au moment où il voulut la lancer, Belle lui en envoya une petite sur le menton et il lâcha sa grosse boule qui tomba à ses pieds. Elle riait tellement. Il prit son air fâché, puis se mit aussi à rire.

Ils continuèrent leur balade, bras dessus, bras dessous le long du rivage. Ils souriaient et étaient heureux. C'était une des premières fois depuis leur arrivée qu'ils se sentaient ainsi. Peut-être allaient-ils finalement réussir à s'adapter et à donner tord à Regina.

* * *

Un après-midi, Rumple s'affala sur le canapé, las. Il avait encore échoué. Alors que Belle avait rapidement trouvé un travail en tant que serveuse au café de la bibliothèque de l'université, il essuyait revers sur revers. Cette fois-ci, il s'était fait recalé pour un poste de gardien de musée. Lorsque la responsable des ressources humaines lui avait demandé son niveau de finnois après n'avoir pas vraiment été convaincue par ses autres capacités professionnelles, il avait rétorqué hautainement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de maîtriser la langue pour faire la conversation aux momies. La femme blonde quarantenaire avec son chignon sévère baissa ses lunettes noires et lui annonça qu'avant de postuler quelque part, il devait un peu se renseigner sur l'endroit où il travaillerait. Il n'y avait pas de momies dans un musée d'art moderne et que le rôle d'un gardien de musée était aussi bien de surveiller qu'il n'y ait pas d'intrus la nuit que de rappeler les règles de savoir-vivre aux visiteurs trop zélés.

Il avait essayé d'apprendre le finnois. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi cette langue était-elle aussi compliquée? _Hyvää päivää_. N'était-ce pas plus simple de juste dire _bonjour_? pensa-t-il amèrement. Belle était déjà capable de converser avec les locaux alors qu'il était incapable d'acheter du pain. « Haluaisin leipää. Leipästä ? Leipän ? » Trop compliqué. Il n'avait jamais appris de langue par lui-même. Toutes celles qu'il savait, c'était parce que les Ténébreux avant lui les avaient apprises. Il n'avait qu'à aller puiser dans cette immense source du savoir. Malheureusement, la langue finnoise n'en faisait pas partie. Il saisit son livre de cours et l'ouvrit au chapitre 5. Il ânonna deux phrases et le jeta sur la table. C'était peine perdue. Il n'y arriverait jamais.

Désespéré, il attrapa son téléphone et s'apprêta à appeler Regina pour lui exprimer toute sa colère et même… à lui présenter des excuses. Peut-être accepterait-elle de les faire revenir? Mais il se ravisa. Non, il devait garder la tête haute et faire face à cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas avouer ses faiblesses à celle qui l'avait banni. Elle en jubilerait et le prix de cet échec serait bien trop élevé: le mépris de toute la communauté. Il serait à nouveau traité de lâche et Belle serait la risée de la ville. C'était tout bonnement inacceptable pour le Ténébreux. Il devait se ressaisir. Mais comment?

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu :) Le début de l'action arrive dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, une petit review?**


	6. Les ombres du passé

**Chapitre 6 : Les Ombres du Passé**

Il s'était écoulé presque une année depuis leur départ de Storybrooke. Après avoir quelque peu galéré, Rumple travaillait depuis quelques mois dans un Bed&Breakfast. Il s'occupait de la réception, des réservations, de la comptabilité et parfois aussi de faire le petit déjeuner. Le propriétaire l'avait forcé à changer de look car il trouvait qu'il effrayait les clients.

\- Vous ressemblez à Dracula, avait-il lancé.

\- Dracula ne porte pas de cravate, rétorqua Rumple avec son sourire en coin. Et je ne mords pas les clients dans leur sommeil.

Néanmoins, il avait été obligé de troquer ses chemises noires contre des bleu-marine et des bordeaux foncé et de laisser ses cravates au placard. La maisonnette ressemblait étrangement au Granny's: une vieille bicoque en bois qui grinçait à la lisière de la forêt, poussiéreuse et remplie de bric-à-brac. En tant qu'antiquaire, il n'avait pas pu résister et avait étudié presque tous les objets sous toutes les coutures. Cette occupation avait permis à ses soirées de passer plus vite car il y avait rarement des clients qui venaient après 20 heures. Il n'avait rien découvert de bien intéressant. Rien à voir avec les objets de la Forêt Enchantée dont il connaissait presque toutes les histoires. Il s'était même surpris plusieurs fois à épousseter les bibelots ou à les réparer. Chaque semaine, Belle lui prenait une sélection de cinq livres à la bibliothèque pour qu'il ne s'ennuyât pas trop. Aussi, elle lui préparait un petit encas car il ne revenait pas avant vingt deux heures trente.

Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus était le fait que la plupart de ses soirées avec Belle étaient très courtes. Il arrivait même parfois qu'elle dormît déjà à son arrivée. Il s'asseyait sur le lit et la contemplait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. En la voyant ainsi couchée sur le matelas, éclairée par le clair de lune, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était le soleil de sa vie et il savait que sans elle, il aurait plongé depuis longtemps dans les ténèbres. Sa femme était à la fois forte et fragile, ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de la protéger. Il s'estimait chanceux d'avoir une telle personne à ses côtés. Il avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu'elle pouvait aimer sincèrement un homme comme lui. Quelqu'un qui avait fait tant de mal par le passé, qui l'avait méprisée et qui l'avait même privée de liberté. Il déposait toujours tendrement un baiser sur son front avant de se blottir à ses côtés sous la couette.

Il devait bien l'admettre: il n'était pas heureux. Pourtant, il avait essayé de se faire à cette nouvelle vie. Belle y mettait toute son énergie. Elle lui avait montré qu'il fallait regarder au-delà des apparences. Qu'ils vivaient seulement dans le quartier des alcooliques mais que le reste de la ville était très beau. Ils adoraient d'ailleurs se promener au bord de la mer le dimanche ou boire un thé sur une terrasse vers l'esplanade. Les gens n'étaient pas si désagréables que ça. La plupart parlaient parfaitement l'anglais. Ils avaient tous les deux un travail et ne manquaient de rien. Ils s'aimaient de tout leur cœur. Mais pourtant l'amour ne semblait pas suffire. Quel était donc ce vide dans son cœur? Quelque chose manquait. Mais quoi?

* * *

Il faisait nuit et la lampe sur pied en bois sombre et son abat-jour crème tâché éclairait timidement le coin du salon. Une tasse à thé à moitié vide attendait sur la petite table en bois. Belle était recroquevillée sur le canapé vert avec un plaide beige couvrant ses jambes délicates. Ses petits orteils dépassaient à peine. Elle tenait contre ses genoux un livre qui ne la quittait plus depuis le soir précédent. Ses yeux étaient hypnotisés, avalant les lignes les unes après les autres. Sa main gauche s'approchait de sa bouche entrouverte, tremblant légèrement. Elle était tendue tellement le suspense était insoutenable. Marie, avait-elle vu le tueur entrer par la fenêtre de la cuisine? Il saisit le couteau de boucher. Le cœur de Belle s'accéléra brutalement. Son index rencontra sa lèvre humide.

Dans son fauteuil, Rumple ne lisait pas. Il simulait. Son regard passait rapidement du papier au canapé. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était regarder sa petite femme perdue dans un monde imaginaire et vivre d'intenses émotions. Mais ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout, c'était de dévorer sa pointe de concentration silencieuse. Elle vivait ce que l'héroïne vivait. Elle devait être dans une situation difficile. Belle semblait être très stressée. Mais il savait qu'elle serait bientôt soulagée. Les héros gagnent toujours. C'est une évidence. A vue de nez, elle devait être aux trois quart de l'histoire. Peut-être quelqu'un allait-il mourir. Peut-être l'amant de l'héroïne ? Elle tourna la page et son doigt se mit à caresser la page avec douceur et assurance. Rumple sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Puis, son index s'approcha de son nez comme si elle voulait sentir l'odeur enivrante de l'encre. Comme il aurait adoré être cette page! Elle passa une main dans ses boucles brunes mal coiffées pour se rassurer. Jouer avec une mèche de cheveux avait quelque chose de rassurant pour beaucoup de femmes. Il sentit une vague d'émotion l'envahir lorsqu'elle humidifia son doigt de la pointe de sa petite langue rose. Elle tourna la page d'un mouvement rapide. Il reprit son livre et tenta de lire au moins un chapitre.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à toutes les soirées qu'il avait passées blotti dans l'ombre de la grande bibliothèque de son château bien des années auparavant à observer Belle sur le petit divan. Cette bibliothèque, c'était sans doute le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui avait fait de toute sa vie. Belle était tombée amoureuse des livres depuis que sa mère lui eut lu « a handome hero » quand elle était enfant. Dans le château où elle vivait, elle avait presque dévoré tous les ouvrages. Mais la bibliothèque de Rumple était beaucoup plus fournie. Une vie de mortel ne suffisait pas pour en venir à bout. Lors de ses nombreux voyages, il obtenait toujours une contrepartie pour ses services mais il ramenait de temps à autre un livre pour Belle. Comme elle était sa gouvernante et non sa maîtresse, il ne les lui offrait pas directement. Il les glissait secrètement sur les étagères, lui laissant le plaisir de les découvrir.

* * *

Un jour, un jeune couple d'aventuriers britanniques demanda une chambre. Rumple les enregistra mais n'écouta pas un traitre mot de tout le baratin qu'ils lui servaient. Il n'en avait cure de leurs pérégrinations. Jusqu'à ce que le mot _magie_ retienne toute son attention et lui fit lâcher son stylo.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête du registre.

\- Nous sommes à la recherche de la magie des anciennes civilisations du Nord. On espère en savoir plus lors de notre voyage, expliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains frisés.

Le sorcier les scruta de son regard perçant. Il voulait en savoir plus.

\- Je vous montre votre chambre et ensuite, que diriez-vous d'une tasse de thé?

\- Oh oui. Pourquoi pas, répondit la jeune femme au visage rond. C'est très gentil de votre part.

Rumple ne put s'empêcher d'afficher son sourire à la fois énigmatique et carnassier. La magie, voilà ce qui manquait dans sa vie. A l'évocation de ce mot, c'était comme si ce couple avait réanimé sa flamme. Ils venaient de réveiller l'être magique qui sommeillait en lui. Le Ténébreux était de retour. Il le sentait. Car la magie voulait dire pouvoir. Pouvoir être maître de sa vie. Voilà, ce qui lui manquait.

Ce soir-là, Rumplestiltskin rentra du travail bien plus tard qu'à son habitude. En effet, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Ses nouveaux clients s'étaient avérés forts intéressants et la discussion avait traîné jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il vit que bien évidement sa femme dormait car il était déjà deux heures vingt-cinq du matin. La lampe de chevet de cette dernière était restée allumée et il y avait un livre à côté d'elle. Comme toujours, Belle avait tout fait pour rester éveillée jusqu'à ce que Rumple rentre mais elle n'y était pas parvenue. Il prit l'ouvrage et y inséra le marque-page avant de le déposer avec précaution sur la table de chevet. Il la regarda un instant avant d'éteindre.

Il eut énormément de peine à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là car il repensait à ce que le jeune couple lui avait dit. Toutefois, il essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était que de pures spéculations de la part de deux Anglais en mal d'aventures. Il sentait son cœur battre plus fort à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. L'espoir était un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'éprouver. Mais là, il n'arrivait pas à le refréner. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour pouvoir s'endormir mais rien n'y faisait. Il se sentait parfaitement réveillé. Pour ne pas déranger Belle, il décida d'aller au salon.

Le salon était plongé dans une obscurité partielle à cause des lumières de la rue. Rumple voyait une ombre projetée au sol. Une ombre familière. Il ne put retenir un sourire naissant sur son visage.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il avec une pointe d'excitation.

C'était comme une incursion de son passé dans sa vie actuelle. Un appel aux sources. Il s'en approcha et la caressa du bout des doigts avec la plus grande délicatesse. Une vague de frissons remonta jusque dans son cou. Il sentait tout un flot de souvenirs l'envahir. Il s'assit sur le petit tabouret et la contempla religieusement, elle qui avait été là tout au long de sa vie. La seule constante qui avait été à ses côtés depuis son enfance et jusqu'à son arrivée à Storybrooke en passant par château des Ténèbres. Ils avaient tant partagé dans la joie, la peine, la folie. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils alliés lors de ses deals? Combien de fois l'avait-elle aidé à oublier? Il toucha sa courbe généreuse et la saisit délicatement. Ils allaient entamer une de leurs danses mythiques. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer toute l'intensité de ce moment chargé d'émotions et de souvenirs. Elle tournait à son rythme. Elle obéissait à ses moindres désirs. Son parfum le transportait dans un autre monde.

Il aimait regarder la roue tourner. La roue de ce rouet qui lui avait été le plus fidèle. Bien plus que n'importe quel être humain. Le fil qui glissait entre ses doigts de la main droite le fit se sentir immédiatement plus détendu. Comment avait-il pu passer autant de temps sans filer?

Il se remémorait les derniers mois passés dans ce pays. La colère qu'il avait ressentie, la tristesse et le désespoir de devoir vivre dans un endroit où il ne maîtrisait rien, où il n'y avait pas de magie. Ce pays où l'hiver et l'obscurité semblaient être éternels. Même le bel été qui s'était achevé quelques semaines auparavant n'avait pas effacé ces sentiments. Ces forces extérieures qui conditionnaient leur état d'esprits. Il repensait aux nombreux échecs qu'il avait essuyés et à l'envie qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant Belle se débrouiller alors que lui en était incapable. Il sentit la frustration monter en lui. Elle était en train de grandir au creux de son estomac et lui étreignait le cœur. Ses dents étaient serrées et sa vision se brouillait. Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement sur le fil. Soudain, il s'arrêta de filer et regarda son ouvrage. Il lui semblait qu'il était devenu sensiblement plus dur et plus froid. Un sourire carnassier et sournois se dessina instantanément sur son visage. Il ne put retenir son petit rire si particulier. Alors c'était donc vrai. Il y avait de la magie après tout ici. Les Anglais n'avaient rien inventé. Il fixait le fil qu'il tenait. Il avait cette lueur jaune si caractéristique de l'or qu'il fabriquait. Dès cet instant, il sut que tout allait changer.

Soudain, une idée jaillit dans son esprit. Et s'ils retournaient dans la Forêt Enchantée? Après tout, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester dans ce monde presque sans magie. En retournant au château des Ténèbres, il pourrait vivre tranquillement avec Belle et lui offrir la vie qu'elle avait toujours voulue. Ils voyageraient dans tout le royaume, il lui raconterait plein d'histoires et elle vivrait des aventures extraordinaires. La plupart des dangers étaient écartés car ceux qui voulaient le tuer ou ne cessaient de venir le déranger pour un oui pour un non étaient soit morts soit à Storybrooke. Et ce n'étaient pas quelques ogres qui allaient lui faire peur! Il pourrait également lui offrir l'immortalité et ils vivraient ainsi heureux pour toujours. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur. Et si c'était possible? Il devait se mettre à la recherche d'une porte ou tout autre moyen de passer d'un monde à l'autre, si possible sans payer un prix trop élevé.

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre plus focalisé sur les sentiments et le ressenti de Rumple?**


	7. Accumulation de mensonges

**Chapitre 7 : Accumulation de Mensonges**

Cela faisait dix jours que Rumplestiltskin avait découvert le potentiel magique de la ville et, depuis, il passait des heures perdu dans les livres. Il cherchait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le passé de la ville et même du pays remplissant des dizaines de calepins. Il épluchait toutes les légendes qu'il pouvait au point de s'en faire mal à la tête. Il avait même assisté à une conférence sur la voyance. Au milieu de toutes les théories et aberrations qu'il avait entendues, certaines prophéties basées sur des légendes l'intéressaient au plus haut point. Il avait assisté à un atelier où une femme en habit traditionnel de la tribu des Sámi d'Inari répondait à des questions en lisant dans les runes faites d'os de renne. Lorsque se fut à son tour de poser une question, il demanda s'il allait revoir son fils. La réponse le fit sourire. Comment pouvait-elle affirmer qu'il allait le revoir alors qu'il était mort et bien mort? Il avait perdu son temps. Et il n'apprit rien sur d'éventuellement portes.

Belle trouvait néanmoins son récent changement de comportement assez étrange. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'intéressait soudainement autant à ce pays. Il restait toujours vague quand à expliquer sa nouvelle lubie. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'était qu'il passait son temps libre à la bibliothèque et rentrait de plus en plus tard du travail. Leurs soirées qui étaient déjà très courtes, devenaient quasi inexistantes. Même leurs weekends se raccourcissaient comme peau de chagrin.

\- Rumple, tu es obligé de rentrer toujours aussi tard? se lamenta Belle. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne se voit plus.

\- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse! Trop de travail, se contenta-t-il de lui répondre en marmonnant avec un haussement d'épaules. Il faut bien que je gagne de l'argent.

\- Je sais bien, mais tu devrais dire à ton patron que tu es marié et que ta femme aimerait passer un peu de temps en ta compagnie... Et que fais-tu à la bibliothèque? Qu'écris-tu dans tes calepins? Rumple, on avait dit plus de secrets entre nous.

Le Ténébreux la regarda par dessus le rebord de sa tasse de thé. Que croyait-elle? Qu'elle était sa seule raison de vivre au point que tout tourne autour d'elle? Pourquoi voulait-elle toujours être dans ses pattes, tout savoir? La colère l'envahit de telle façon qu'il ne put rester assis face à cette femme qui se croyait le centre du monde. Il repoussa violemment sa chaise en arrière ce qui la fit tomber sur le carrelage de la cuisine et jeta sa tasse contre le mur. En deux enjambées, il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de cette petite sotte. Puis, sans prévenir, la saisit par les épaules en y plantant ses doigts. Il la secoua en plongeant son regard féroce dans les yeux plein de larmes de Belle.

\- Ah oui?! Et aussi que tu veux régenter ma vie car tu crois que je suis incapable de faire quoi que se soit de bien sans toi ? Que si tu n'étais pas là je serais incapable de vivre sans toi?! Mais que crois-tu Belle! Que je ne peux pas m'occuper de moi-même? Tu n'es pas indispensable pour moi et ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi! lui cracha-t-il en pleine face.

A ces mots, Belle resta interdite, apeurée et blessée. Elle ne pouvait contenir les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues roses. Comment cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout pouvait lui parler de cette façon? Elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Elle croyait qu'il avait changé et qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais cette lueur sauvage au fond de ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il dire des horreurs pareilles? Avait-il laissé le Ténébreux prendre le dessus?

\- Je t'en prie Rumple, calme toi, l'implora-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te rabaisser. Je voulais t'aider et passer du temps avec toi car je t'aime...

Il se figea en entendant ce dernier mot et relâcha son étreinte. Elle en profita pour se libérer et courut dans le hall d'entrée. Elle attrapa son sac d'une main et son manteau de l'autre alors qu'elle enfilait ses bottes. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle devait fuir. Fuir sa fureur qui pouvait être destructrice. Fuir le monstre. Elle ouvrit la porte et se rua dans les escaliers. Rumple la suivit le plus vite possible mais sa jambe lui rappela douloureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas courir.

\- Belle! Reviens! Je… Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je suis désolé, je t'aime, lança-t-il haletant et plein de désespoir dans la cage d'escaliers.

Lorsque la porte claqua, il réalisa toute la portée de sa colère. Elle était partie sans un regret. Elle ne lui avait pas accordé un regard. Elle n'avait pas hésité. Elle était partie pour le fuir. Pour fuir la bête. Il avait été odieux. Il retourna à l'intérieur de l'appartement complètement abattu. Qu'avait-il fait? De rage, il brisa le miroir du hall de son poing. Les larmes lui montaient et il ne put les retenir. Il prit la tasse ébréchée et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour scruter la rue. Elle était là, quelque part à le maudire. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle revint et qu'il pût lui demander pardon. Une de ses larmes tomba sur la tasse. Il s'en voulait tellement.

Belle courait. Sans but précis. Ses jambes décidaient seules de la direction à prendre. Ses bottes claquaient dans chaque flaque d'eau. Ses cheveux, trempés par la pluie, se collaient sur son visage d'ange. Son esprit était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Les larmes coulaient et lui brouillaient la vue. Elle saignait à l'intérieur. Toute son âme avait été touchée. Son cœur se déchirait et la faisait affreusement souffrir. Les voitures la klaxonnaient à chaque fois qu'elle traversait. Les passants la traitaient de folle lorsqu'elle les percutait. Mais elle ne s'arrêta point. Elle devait fuir. Toujours plus loin de son monstre. Elle s'enfonça dans un dédalle de ruelles sombres. Elle était prise dans une spirale infernale lorsque tout à coup elle s'effondra de chagrin sur un banc.

Il s'était déjà écoulé deux heures. Rumple était inquiet. Sa respiration était courte et ses yeux balayaient frénétiquement la rue. Il avait laissé une bonne trentaine de messages sur sa boîte vocale. Il tenait son portable à la main et regardait à tout moment l'écran. Toujours rien. Comment avait-il pu s'emporter à ce point-là ? Cette colère ne venait pas de lui. Elle émanait du Ténébreux. Il le savait. Belle et l'amour qu'elle lui portait était dangereux pour lui. C'était cette même colère qui avait surgi quand Belle avait presque réussi à briser la malédiction en l'embrassant bien des années auparavant dans le château des Ténèbres. Mais comment le Ténébreux pouvait-il interagir dans ce monde ? Ce monde sensé être dépourvu de magie.

\- Un monde sans magie, _really dearie_ ? murmura-t-il avec son sourire ironique en repensant à Regina qui s'était donnée tant de mal pour l'envoyer dans cet endroit.

Les Ténèbres avaient pris possession de la ville. Les passants stressés qui rentraient du travail avaient fait place à des âmes désespérées cédant à leurs vices les plus inavouables. Il ferma brièvement les yeux en imaginant sa belle se mouvoir tel un papillon entre les griffes de chats joueurs. Il avait peur qu'il lui arrivât malheur. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Où avait-elle bien pu aller? Avait-elle des amis chez qui elle pouvait se réfugier? Il s'assit à son rouet pour tenter de surmonter ses craintes et de se calmer. La roue se mit à tourner doucement. Le fil glissait entre ses doigts qui tremblaient.

Après seulement quelques minutes, il se leva et décida d'aller à sa recherche. Il ouvrit lentement la porte de l'immeuble et parcourut la rue de son regard apeuré. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué aux lumières, aux bruits et aux odeurs de ce monde. Il inspira profondément et claudiqua le long du trottoir de gauche en rasant les murs. A l'extérieur des nombreux bars, les fumeurs déjà éméchés lui lançaient des remarques qu'il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre. Il évita deux flaques de vomi et plusieurs déjections canines. Les odeurs de certains fast-foods lui donnaient la nausée. Une demoiselle vêtue d'une micro-jupe en similicuir et d'un manteau de poils rouge perchée sur des talons de 15cm voulut l'aborder. Il ne la regarda pas. Il devait rester concentré sur son objectif et ignorer toutes les distractions.

Il s'arrêta au carrefour et observa les femmes. Les phares des voitures l'éblouissaient ainsi que tous les reflets sur le bitume humide. Il plissa les yeux et tenta de retrouver sa bien-aimée au milieu des manteaux de cuir qui grinçaient, des pneus qui crissaient et des voix qui grésillaient. Trop grande, trop enveloppée, trop vieille, trop jeune, blonde, maman. Il tournait sur lui-même, analysant toutes les passantes. Son cœur s'accéléra. Sa respiration se faisait plus rapide et saccadée. La panique le gagnait. Il se mit à marcher le plus vite possible derrière toutes les femmes brunes en espérant tomber sur Belle. Parfois elles se retournaient, parfois il leur saisissait le bras. Mais aux yeux des passants, il ressemblait à un fou échappé de l'asile. Il évita une claque de justesse. Pourquoi harcelait-il toutes ces femmes ? Il se figea devant le sourire étincelant de la jeune fille sur papier glacé qui vantait un dentifrice à l'abribus. Pourquoi ressemblait-elle tant à Belle ? Le désespoir l'envahit. Elle semblait être partout mais n'était nulle part. Les sons, les couleurs, les lumières, tout se mélangeaient de plus en plus vite.

Puis, soudain, il s'arrêta net. "Belle," murmura-t-il en voyant la jeune femme continuer son chemin une centaine de mètres devant lui.

\- Belle! cria-t-il le plus fort possible.

Mais le bruit des pneus sur la chaussée humide couvrait sa voix. Elle ne pouvait l'entendre. Il s'appuya sur sa canne et se mit à marcher le plus vite possible pour la rattraper.

\- Belle! Belle, derrière toi. C'est moi, Rumple! lança-t-il, pris de panique.

Elle était juste là. Pourquoi ne se retournait-elle pas?

\- Belle! cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Il prit son portable et l'appela.

\- Belle, réponds. S'il te plaît. Je suis juste derrière toi. Rentre à la maison, s'il te plaît. Je te demande pardon. Je suis vraiment désolé, implora-t-il dans son message vocal.

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit qu'elle montait dans un bus sans se retourner ni décrocher son téléphone. Sa vue se brouilla, son cœur se serra et il ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle était partie. Elle l'avait abandonné. La pluie se remit à tomber de plus belle. Une pluie glaciale qui renforça le sentiment que son univers venait une nouvelle fois de s'écrouler. Il avait tout perdu. A cause du Ténébreux et de ses mensonges.

Il erra encore deux heures sous la pluie battante. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os et grelottait. Il se remémora les dernières semaines et regrettait ses actions. Pourquoi tant de cachotteries? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas avoué que la magie existait? Pourquoi l'avait-il délaissée? Elle qui avait tout fait pour qu'il se sentît à l'aise dans cette nouvelle vie. Tant de regrets. Pouvait-il réparer ses torts? Allait-elle accepter de lui parler?

Soudain, il y eut un choc violent et il se retrouva à terre, sur le ventre. Il ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se produire. Il entendit des pas rapides s'éloigner derrière lui en claquant sur le bitume. Il pivota et vit une personne avec une capuche s'enfuir dans la nuit. Les passants l'ignoraient complètement. Sans doute pensaient-ils qu'il était un vieil ivrogne ayant perdu l'équilibre. Il détestait cette ville. Il détestait ses habitants. Tant de cruauté. Il attrapa sa canne et se releva péniblement. Son épaule et son genou droit le faisaient souffrir. Il serra les dents, retint ses larmes de rage et continua son chemin dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Lorsqu'il chercha ses clés dans sa poche, il se rendit compte que son portefeuille n'y était plus. Il ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière. Le sort avait décidé de s'acharner sur lui.

\- Toute magie a un prix, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en ouvrant la porte.

Il monta douloureusement les marches jusqu'à la porte verte de l'appartement. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il vit les bottes de Belle séchant sous le porte-manteau. Ses bottes qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas de la même couleur que celles de la fille qui était montée dans le bus. Elle était là, assise sur le canapé à le regarder.

\- Tu es revenue…, souffla-t-il alors que les larmes noyaient sa vue.

Il s'approcha du salon et s'accroupit pour être en position de soumission. Elle semblait garder ses distances et resta silencieuse à le regarder gravement. Elle n'allait pas le pardonner si facilement. Il se devait d'expliquer son comportement.

\- Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je te demande pardon, dit-il de sa petite voix suppliante.

Elle l'observa toujours en silence et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses grands yeux bruns larmoyants qui l'avaient fait chavirer plus d'une fois étaient le miroir de son âme. A ce moment-là, la bête n'était plus là. Il ne restait que l'homme vulnérable. Celui qui avait des sentiments et des remords. Celui qu'elle aimait et qui pouvait aimer. Le silence dura et il commençait à monter des signes de stress. Et de peur. Il tremblait.

\- Je vais sans doute te pardonner Rumplestiltskin. Mais j'aimerai que tu me fasses confiance comme je te fais confiance, lui dit-elle droit dans les yeux en tenant sa main.

\- Je te le promets.

\- Tu sais, quand j'étais dehors j'ai beaucoup repensé à notre bannissement et à cette année. J'ai senti que tu n'étais pas heureux mais je ne savais pas ce qui te manquait. On en a discuté mais je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre que juste de la frustration. Lorsque tu t'es fâché, j'ai compris. C'est la magie qui te manque. C'est ce que veut le Ténébreux qui sommeille en toi. Il ne peut plus attendre. Il ne veut plus être soumis aux règles de ce monde, ni être dominé par l'homme, par toi. Il ne supporte pas la faiblesse et la soumission. Ne le laisse pas faire. Je sais que tu es capable de le dominer. Il faut que tu croies en toi. Ce monde, c'est ta chance de montrer que tu es celui qui dirige.

Elle avait vu juste. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout avouer. Pas encore. Et de toute façon, il savait qu'elle lui dirait qu'il n'a pas besoin de magie pour être quelqu'un. Qu'il avait besoin de courage. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son rouet et repensa au fil qu'il avait tissé et aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il allait lui mentir. Encore une fois. Il sentit une boule au creux de son estomac. Sans doute était-ce de la culpabilité. Il chassa ses pensées. Ce n'était pas mentir, juste omettre une partie de l'explication. Et de toute façon, il allait lui en parler plus tard. Il tourna la tête et la regarda tendrement.

\- Tu as raison. La magie a pris tellement de place dans ma vie que je me sens perdu sans elle dans ce monde. Tout serait plus facile. Mais il faut que je m'y fasse. Et je m'excuse encore pour toute à l'heure. Je pense que le Ténébreux a resurgi. Je vais tout faire pour le contrôler, promit-il.

Elle lui sourit affectueusement et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je suis là pour toi et je sais que tu vas y arriver. Tu sais que j'irai au bout du monde pour toi, pour te rendre heureux. Mais s'il te plaît, parle-moi. Et ensemble, on résoudra tous nos problèmes. Notre amour est plus fort et tu le sais. Tu dois juste croire en nous.

Il se redressa et la prit dans ses bras. Il planta son nez dans ses boucles brunes et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait à la fois rassuré et tellement coupable. Il pouvait encore tout lui dire. Il la lâcha gentiment et lui fit face. Ses grands yeux bleus magnifiques étaient remplis d'amour. Il inspira et s'apprêta à avouer mais au dernier moment, il se rétracta.

\- Si on allait se coucher. Il est tard, proposa-t-il.

* * *

 **Une petite review me ferait très plaisir :)**


	8. Minutes pénibles

**Chapitre 8 : Minutes pénibles**

Les jours suivants, Rumple fit un effort. Il voulait certes en savoir plus sur la magie de ce monde mais Belle passait avant. Il ne voulait plus commettre la même erreur encore une fois. Belle pardonnait facilement mais il savait qu'un jour, elle ne lui accorderait plus son pardon. D'ailleurs, il savait au fond de lui qu'un jour elle allait partir. Il était toujours un monstre et quelqu'un de difficile à aimer. Il l'admirait. Elle aurait pu partir il y a déjà bien longtemps, aurait pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et être heureuse. Elle pourrait être mariée à un homme qui la méritait, avoir des enfants et vivre dans une grande maison à la campagne avec un chien, des chats et un poney. Il secoua sa tête et chassa ses idées grotesques. Il devait se ressaisir.

Chaque fois que Belle partait au café, il allait à la bibliothèque municipale poursuivre ses recherches. Il avait aussi demandé de l'aide pour utiliser plus efficacement Internet. Il avait joué sur son âge pour dire qu'il ne savait pas s'en servir et une bibliothécaire avait passé tout un après-midi à lui montrer les bases de données d'articles de presse et scientifiques disponibles. Les moteurs de recherche n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui! Il avait aussi appris à reconnaître les sources fiables. Car sur Internet, on trouvait vraiment tout et n'importe quoi. Une après-midi, il avait perdu son temps à lire un très long texte sur une fée d'un lac près d'Utsjoki avant de réaliser que c'était une pure fiction. Il était aussi tombé sur des sites de sectes peu recommandables. Il avait d'ailleurs reçu un avertissement de la part du responsable informatique de la bibliothèque. Il s'était excusé et avait dit qu'il était arrivé là par erreur.

Il passait des heures à une grande table blanche éclairée par une lampe rectangulaire dans la salle de lecture, une dizaine de livres négligemment empilés alors que d'autres étaient ouverts. Le sorcier maléfique de la Forêt Enchantée était toujours très concentré. Régulièrement, il balayait du regard ses notes éparpillées et les diverses illustrations. Il arrivait parfois que des feuilles tombassent au sol ou qu'il utilisât la table d'à côté pour avoir une plus grande vue d'ensemble. Il lui arrivait aussi d'utiliser sa loupe lorsqu'un détail attirait son attention. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas exploiter tout le matériel qu'il avait sous la main car il ne comprenait ni le finnois, ni le suédois et encore moins les langues régionales. Une fois ou deux, il avait demandé à Belle de lui faire des traductions mais il ne voulait pas éveiller ses soupçons. Parfois, il copiait un paragraphe dans le traducteur du moteur de recherche mais le résultat était rarement au rendez-vous. La magie de ce monde était incapable de comprendre le finnois, pas étonnant qu'il n'y arrivât pas lui-même!

Presque toutes les légendes et tous les textes parlant de magie étaient reliés à la même région: la Laponie. Il photocopia une carte et marqua les endroits cités dans les textes. La zone était très vaste avec une superficie de presque 100'000 km2 et il n'y avait que deux habitants au kilomètre carré! Il lui faudrait des mois, voir des années pour tout explorer. Il devait affiner ses recherches.

La région d'Inari au Nord du pays semblait être un bon point de départ. C'était d'ailleurs là que les peuples Sámi avaient leur parlement et leur centre culturel. La plupart de ces gens étaient des éleveurs de rennes et vivaient encore des anciennes traditions même s'ils avaient adopté la technologie moderne.

Rumple déplia une carte du pays et regarda la distance qui le séparait d'Inari. Il fit une grimace en voyant qu'il y avait plus de 1'000 km à parcourir. La façon la plus rapide de s'y rendre était de prendre l'avion. Mais son unique voyage dans les airs le faisait encore cauchemarder. Il se rappelait la peur qu'il avait ressentie à bord de cette boite de conserve. Non, il devait choisir un autre moyen. Il calcula que si tout allait bien, il lui faudrait rouler à peu près 14 heures. Or il n'avait jamais parcouru une telle distance en voiture. Il ne savait pas s'il en était capable. Il risquait aussi de se perdre ou d'avoir un accident. Il soupira. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se téléporter? Il regarda la carte plus attentivement avec sa loupe et vit qu'il y avait une ligne de chemin de fer qui traversait le pays jusqu'à Rovaniemi. Depuis là, il ne lui resterait plus que 300km à parcourir. Il pourrait prendre le bus ou louer une voiture. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il avait un voyage à préparer.

* * *

Belle ne remarqua rien des cachotteries de son mari. Il s'assurait de toujours être avec elle lorsqu'aucun des deux ne travaillaient et il mettait ses notes à la cave car il savait qu'elle n'y allait jamais. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose à lui raconter lorsqu'elle rentrait du travail. Quand il le pouvait, il cuisinait. Et il ne se contentait pas de réchauffer des plats pré-cuisinés au micro-onde. Ce qu'il faisait n'était certes pas de la haute gastronomie mais il était capable de faire de bons petits plats grâce aux livres de recettes qu'il avait empruntés à la bibliothèque. Il avait vaincu sa peur de la foule et allait seul faire les courses. Chaque semaine, ils allaient explorer un nouvel endroit ou retournaient dans un lieu qu'ils aimaient. Ils faisaient aussi de longues ballades en forêt main dans la main. Ils cueillaient des myrtilles et des airelles ainsi que des champignons. De retour à la maison, Belle faisait des conserves et des confitures que Rumple allaient ranger sur l'étagère de la cave.

Belle savait que Rumple allait rentrer pour le dîner et s'activait aux fourneaux. Elle souleva le couvercle de sa marmite et huma le délicieux parfum du ragoût. Elle se dit que pour une fois, ils pourraient déguster le repas avec une bonne bouteille de rouge. Elle se pencha et ouvrit le placard du bas où les bouteilles étaient rangées. Malheureusement, Rumple avait oublié d'en remonter de la cave la dernière fois qu'ils en avaient ouvert une. Belle détestait aller à la cave. Depuis qu'elle avait passé plusieurs mois enfermée dans le donjon de Regina, puis 28 ans dans une pièce de 5m2 dans le sous-sol de l'hôpital de Storybrooke, elle éprouvait une immense peur des espaces sous terrains sombres et réduits. C'était sa plus grande phobie.

Elle prit la clé de la cave et descendit les escaliers avec la boule au ventre. Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure, puis ouvrit lentement la porte en inspirant profondément. Elle pressa le bouton de la lumière. Trois néons s'allumèrent après avoir clignoté deux fois. Elle fit un pas hésitant sur le sol en béton. Il faisait frais et sec. Le couloir était bordé de cages en bois qui ressemblaient étrangement à des cachots. Elle frissonna. La porte 23 ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres. Pourtant, il lui semblait que le chemin à parcourir était important. Elle rassembla son courage, avança gentiment et ouvrit la porte. Elle expira et se rassura. Elle ne risquait rien.

Les bouteilles de vin étaient disposées sur un présentoir en bois clair. Elle se pencha et tira quelques bouteilles pour lire les étiquettes. Elle devait faire le bon choix car elle savait que Rumple réservait certaines bouteilles pour de grandes occasions. Il se fâcherait probablement si elle en ouvrait une pour ce repas ordinaire qu'elle voulait néanmoins parfait. Elle prit la bouteille la plus récente et avec le moins de poussière. Elle pensa qu'elle n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de s'être trompée.

En se relevant, son regard fut attiré par une boîte rouge sous l'étagère des conserves. Elle s'approcha, l'attrapa et la tira vers elle. Elle ôta le couvercle et fut surprise pas le contenu. Il y avait de nombreux calepins, une carte, des photocopies et une enveloppe avec l'inscription _voyage_ dessus. Elle ouvrit cette dernière et eut un choc. Son mari planifiait un voyage… sans elle. Mais sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'elle ôta tous les papiers. Il y avait 12 bobines de fils d'or. Comment était-ce possible? Il en avait emporté 10 et depuis leur départ de Storybrooke, il en avait probablement déjà utilisé plus de deux. Elle observa sa découverte plus attentivement et nota que trois bobines avaient une couleur plus orangée que les autres. Elle fronça les sourcils. Rumple lui devait une explication. Et cette fois, plus de mensonges! Plus question qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance.

Après sa découverte, elle ne parvenait plus à croire un seul mot de ce que son mari lui racontait durant le repas. Tout sonnait faux. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu lui cacher ses plans de voyage en plus des bobines.

\- Je t'ennuie avec mes histoires? demanda-t-il en la fixant, étonné.

\- Non, non, pas du tout. Je suis un peu fatiguée. Désolé, je n'étais pas attentive. Tu disais?

\- Rien de vraiment important.

Ils finirent leur dîner en silence. Les seuls bruits venaient de la rue et du métro qui faisait trembler la table toutes les cinq minutes et des fourchettes effleurant la porcelaine.

\- Rumple, tu te souviens que tu m'as promis de me faire confiance.

\- Oui… bien sûr. Je te fais confiance, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

Où voulait-elle en venir? Qu'avait-il encore fait? Pourtant, il avait consenti à faire des efforts pour améliorer leur quotidien et leur qualité de vie de couple. Il y avait encore du travail mais il était sur la bonne voix. De son point de vue. Il sentait que les prochaines minutes allaient être pénibles. Il espérait que ce ne soit qu'une petite crise passagère.

\- Je suis allée à la cave aujourd'hui, avoua-t-elle.

Il la regarda sans un mot. Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui reprocher. Ça devait bien arriver un jour. Il tentait de contrôler sa respiration pour rester le plus calme possible. S'énerver ne servait à rien, ni pleurnicher. Il devait rassembler son courage et justifier ses actes.

\- Tu as trouvé la boîte rouge et tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé, devina-t-il.

\- Oui, exactement, répondit-elle avec les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

\- Il y a de la magie dans ce monde, reconnut-il.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. De la magie? Mais comment était-ce possible? Elle était bouche bée. Elle était autant choquée que fâchée et déçue. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentait trahie. Elle pensait que cette nouvelle vie était une excellente opportunité de lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin de magie et que leur amour suffisait à leur bonheur. N'avait-il vraiment aucune estime de lui ? Néanmoins, elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre.

Il lui raconta toute l'histoire. Sa conversation avec les touristes britanniques, puis le fil tissé avec son rouet qui s'était transformé en fil d'or légèrement orangé. Suivi des nombreuses recherches qu'il avait effectuées pour en savoir plus sur la magie de ce monde. Il voulait s'assurer que ni lui, ni surtout Belle ne courait un quelconque danger. Il voulait être sûr qu'il pourrait la protéger quoi qu'il arrive. C'était la raison pour laquelle il voulait effectuer seul son voyage.

\- Je ne serais pas surpris de tomber sur quelqu'un de la Forêt Enchantée qui voudrait ma mort à cause d'un deal ou tout autre être maléfique, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire crispé.

\- Tu évinces la question principale. Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé? Tu avais promis de me faire confiance!

\- Ne t'énerve pas, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il. Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû t'en parler dès le début. Mais je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes recherches. Je voulais faire un premier voyage pour découvrir les possibilités qu'offrait la magie de ce monde. Car je n'ai pas encore réussi à isoler les mythes et légendes de la réalité. Peut-être qu'il n'y a même pas de magie, expliqua-t-il. Mais si ce que j'ai lu est vrai, alors peut-être qu'on pourra rentrer chez nous.

\- A Storybrooke?

\- Non, dans la Forêt Enchantée, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu sais que toute magie à un prix et tu as déjà assez payé. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas simplement refaire ta vie ici?

\- Parce qu'on n'a pas notre place ici. Je veux t'offrir la vie que tu as toujours voulue. Si je trouve le moyen de repartir, je reviendrai te chercher, promit-il.

\- Je veux venir avec toi, lança-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Belle… Je sais que tu es une personne très courageuse mais je ne voudrai pas que quelqu'un te veuilles du mal. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre là-bas.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté comment j'ai rencontré Mulan et comment j'ai vaincu le Yaoguai?

\- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit-il lentement en parcourant sa mémoire.

* * *

 **Merci pour vos reviews!**


	9. En route vers l'aventure

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! ça me fait chaud au cœur et m'encourage à continuer à écrire.**

 **J'ai eu énormément de plaisir à écrire le chapitre que vous vous apprêtez à lire. Il traite du choc culturel entre nos habitants de la Forêt Enchantée et notre monde. C'est aussi le chapitre le plus léger avec une pointe d'humour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : En Route vers l'Aventure**

Un soir tranquille du mois de novembre quelques jours avant leur départ, Rumple fit la synthèse de ce qu'il savait sur un nouveau calepin. La lampe halogène de la réception du Bed&Breakfast apportait une ambiance lugubre. Toutes les ombres étaient accentuées. Son ombre projetée sur le mur était terrifiante. Ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, son nez tordu et sa posture voûtée en avant le faisait passer pour un lutin maléfique. Il sortit une vieille carte du Nord et y marqua divers endroits de la pointe de son stylo noir. Les mythes et légendes étaient abondants dans cette partie du pays. Presque chaque colline, chaque animal, chaque arbre avaient un esprit divin. Il devait toutefois être méfiant car il y avait tout de même certaines légendes parlant de sorciers et d'êtres diaboliques. Mais il n'était nulle part fait mention d'une créature maléfique toute puissante. Il devait se mettre à la recherche des shamans, ces êtres qui étaient des messagers entre le monde des humains et celui des esprits. Certains possédaient même de puissants pouvoirs magiques.

\- Les Shamans peuvent lire l'avenir en se servant de leur tambourin. Ils bénissent les chasseurs et les pêcheurs pour leur assurer la bonne fortune et ont le pouvoir de guérison si une personne est infectée par un esprit malveillant, répéta-t-il à haute voix. Hum, il serait intéressant d'en rencontrer un et de lui demander de prédire mon avenir.

Même s'il pouvait transformer le fil en or, aucun de ses autres pouvoirs n'était revenu. Peut-être était-ce parce que la dague était à des milliers de kilomètres. Rumple ne pouvait plus lire l'avenir et ça le stressait. Il ignorait si quelqu'un allait s'en prendre à Belle, s'ils allaient rentrer à Storybrooke ou s'ils allaient mourir de froid en hiver. Il détestait l'incertitude.

* * *

Le soir du grand départ, le couple prit possession de son compartiment couchette dans le train de nuit pour Rovaniemi. La chambre était petite avec une mini table en formica accolée à la fenêtre et un lit à étage. Rumple était soulagé de constater qu'ils ne devraient pas partager le compartiment avec des inconnus. La pièce sentait un peu le renfermé mais était propre. La salle de bain quant à elle, se trouvait au fond du couloir. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient partir tous les deux à l'aventure. Belle avait tellement regretté de ne pas avoir fait le voyage au Pays Imaginaire pour aller sauver Henry. Elle avait aussi été morte d'inquiétude après les adieux de Rumple sur le quai.

Il s'assit sur le lit et relit une énième fois ses notes. Avait-il raté un détail? Allaient-ils se jeter dans la gueule du loup? Comment allait-il faire face à cette magie alors qu'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs? Toutes ces questions le rendaient nerveux mais il se mutait dans le silence. Pendant ce temps, Belle lisait un roman d'aventure, allongée sur la couchette du haut. Il admirait son calme et sa sérénité.

Lorsque le train traversa la campagne et que le contrôleur eut validé leurs tickets, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Belle se débarrassa rapidement de ses habits et enfila sa petite nuisette blanche alors que Rumple la regardait avec délectation.

\- Tu prends le lit du haut? demanda-t-il, prêt à éteindre la lumière.

\- Rejoins-moi, suggéra-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire envoûtant.

Il éteignit la lumière et comme à son habitude, se déshabilla dans l'obscurité. Même sans avoir l'apparence du Ténébreux de la Forêt Enchantée, il avait toujours peur que son corps ne la dégoûte. Pourtant, Belle souhaitait le voir tel qu'il était, en pleine lumière. Elle le sentit se déplacer à quatre pattes lentement pour éviter de l'écraser ou de la pousser hors du lit. Elle tira la couverture et l'invita. Il se blottit contre elle et l'enlaça. Ses mains la caressaient tendrement pendant qu'il déposait de petits baisers au creux de son cou. Des frissons la parcoururent, elle courba l'échine et se tourna face à lui pour l'embrasser.

Quand Belle se réveilla, elle était seule dans son lit. Le rideau était toujours tiré et elle sentait que le train qui était toujours en marche, faisait tressaillir le compartiment. Elle s'avança et se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil au lit du bas. Ses cheveux en bataille glissèrent et lui obscurcirent la vue.

\- Bien dormi, mon amour? demanda Rumple tout habillé et allongé sur la banquette alors qu'il posait la carte sur ses genoux.

\- Je crois oui. Je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever.

\- Tu dormais bien. Je vais aller chercher ton petit déjeuner dans le wagon-restaurant, dit-il en se levant.

Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard dans la petite ville de Rovaniemi. Il y faisait beaucoup plus froid qu'à Helsinki. Les voitures stationnées avaient encore du givre sur le pare brise. Un doux manteau blanc de quelques centimètres recouvrait le sol et les toitures. Belle enfila ses mitaines et noua son écharpe rouge autour de son cou. Ils entrèrent dans la vieille petite gare en bois jaune pour récupérer la clé de leur voiture de location.

Après seulement quelques kilomètres, ils s'étonnèrent des panneaux qu'ils croisaient: _Le vrai Père Noël et ses lutins vous attendent_. Existait-il belle et bien ou était-ce une grosse arnaque? Comment un être magique et éternel pouvait-il vivre en pleine lumière dans ce monde? Il avait lu de nombreux ouvrages sur le personnage mais était resté dubitatif sur sa véritable existence.

\- L'as-tu déjà rencontré? demanda Belle.

\- Non, jamais. Il ne vient pas de la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certain?

\- Je crois qu'en trois cents ans à sillonner plusieurs royaumes magiques, j'aurai entendu parler d'un homme immortel qui voyage en traîneau volant et qui visite les chaumières de royaumes entiers en une seule nuit. Je lui aurais proposé un deal pour sûr, expliqua-t-il.

Le vieux sage habitait un petit village qui ressemblait à un mini parc d'attractions entre tradition et modernité. Il y avait une poste, plusieurs restaurants et une multitude de boutiques souvenirs. Sous les hauts arbres à droite du parking, il y avait un tipi où on pouvait prendre le thé et des barrières en rondins de bois. Derrière celles-ci, il y avait des rennes attelés à des traîneaux. L'harnachement était décoré de motifs traditionnels Sámi. Les propriétaires des animaux étaient vêtus de chauds costumes traditionnels en peau de renne. Ils portaient un chapeau rouge avec quatre pointes décoré eux aussi de motifs locaux à sa base.

\- Aimeriez-vous faire un tour en traîneau? leur proposa un homme au sourire fort sympathique.

Belle était toute excitée et souhaitait faire une ballade. Rumple ronchonna un peu car il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et le prix le fit s'étrangler. Et là, impossible de marchander. Malgré tout, il accepta cette petite distraction pour faire plaisir à sa femme. Ils montèrent à bord et l'homme couvrit leurs jambes avec une couverture faite d'une peau de renne blanche et brune. La chaleur les enveloppa instantanément. Le cocher se trouvait à l'arrière et ordonna au renne nommé _Sven_ de se lever et de se mettre en route. Belle se tourna vers Rumple, étonnée. Comment était-ce possible? Était-ce le _Sven_ d'Arendelle dont son amie Anna lui avait parlé durant leur marche pour rencontrer Grand Pabbie? Les patins glissèrent sur la neige immaculée et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent dans la forêt à observer la beauté de cette contrée sauvage. De petits oiseaux chantonnaient sur les branches en les suivant.

Rumple n'était pas là pour s'amuser. Il avait besoin de réponses et le temps pressait. Fini les distractions. Ils avaient encore 300km à parcourir et la nuit allait tomber dans moins de deux heures. Ils avaient toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il pouvait faire nuit noire avant 15 heures au mois d'octobre. En plein hiver, le soleil ne prenait même plus la peine de pointer à l'horizon. Le pays était plongé pendant plusieurs semaines dans les ténèbres. Les locaux appelaient cette période _kaamos_ , la nuit polaire. Seules la lune et la neige permettaient d'y voir quelque chose.

Plusieurs groupes de touristes se prenaient en photo sur la place centrale qui était traversée par d'étranges colonnes. En y regardant de plus près, ils s'aperçurent qu'elle marquait le passage du cercle polaire. Sur le toit pointu le plus imposant était peinte une inscription: _Santa is here_. Ce sorcier ne se cachait décidément pas! Il voulait qu'on le trouve. Belle et Rumple entrèrent dans la bâtisse en bois rouge sang. Ils entendirent un chant de Noël qui était étouffé par le brouhaha des touristes. Rumple fut saisi de migraine. Il détestait le bruit et la foule. Il prit la main de Belle et ils entèrent par une porte avec la mention _Le Père Noël vous attend_.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde magique de Noël, lut Rumple un peu intrigué.

Il y avait un autre chant de Noël et des sons de cloches mais plus d'autres bruits parasites. Ils s'avancèrent dans un tunnel tortueux kitchement décoré avec des bonbons géants, de la fausse neige, des lutins, des sapins et des chaussettes en laine. La couleur rouge dominait ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Le rouge était la couleur du pouvoir. Belle se pinça les lèvres. Sa phobie était sur le point de resurgir. Elle avait l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient. La sentant nerveuse, il posa une main rassurante sur sa hanche. Il ne la laisserait pas paniquer. Un petit train passa au-dessus de leurs têtes ce qui les fit sursauter. Des lutins avec des bonnets rouge à grelot emballaient des jouets alors que d'autres chargeaient un traîneau déjà bien fourni en chantant. Ils bougeaient de manière étrange. Leurs gestes étaient répétitifs et saccadés. Ils ne semblaient pas naturels. Étaient-ils sous l'influence d'un sortilège? Rumple pensa que celui qu'ils allaient rencontrer était très certainement une créature maléfique cachée derrière l'apparence d'un vieux bonhomme joufflu et souriant. Ils se dirigeaient probablement tout droit dans un piège. Il n'avait plus que quelques minutes pour élaborer un plan afin qu'ils s'en sortent sans encombre.

Un lutin bien plus grand que ceux qui étaient dans le couloir patientait en souriant vers une porte en bois. Il leur souhaita la bienvenue et confessa que le Père Noël attendait leur visite depuis très longtemps. A ces mots, les deux anciens résidents de la Forêt Enchantée tressaillir. Il avait donc également le don de voyance! Le stress les envahit. Rumple ne pourrait jamais défendre Belle face à ce monstre. Ils étaient sur le point de faire demi-tour quand le lutin ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer.

\- Si on ne le provoque pas, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il s'en prenne à nous, murmura Belle à l'oreille de son mari. Ne lui montrons pas qui nous sommes.

L'antichambre était sombre. Ils laissèrent leurs manteaux à la patère et se prirent la main.

\- Venez mes enfants. N'ayez pas peur, annonça une voix calme et profonde.

Ils sortirent de la pénombre et approchèrent du vieil homme barbu qui était assis dans un grand fauteuil. Sa barbe bouclée recouvrait presque entièrement son gros ventre. Il portait un gilet rouge sur une chemise en lin ample. Son pantalon vert olive était large et plongeait dans ses bottes pointues en cuir clair. Il avait un long bonnet rouge comme ses lutins mais sans grelot au bout. Ses petites lunettes rondes mettaient en valeur son regard espiègle. Sans connaître ses visiteurs, il les invita à venir prendre place à côté de lui. Ils s'exécutèrent en silence. Lorsqu'ils furent installés, Santa posa ses mains sur leurs épaules pour les rapprocher de lui et un éclair eut fini de les terroriser. Que s'était-il donc passé?

\- Ah ah ah. Détendez-vous mes amis. Refaisons cette photo, rit le vieil homme.

Mais quelle était cette arnaque? Rumple hésitait entre la peur et la colère. Il ne comprenait pas le but de cette entrevue. N'étaient-ils pas réunis pour discuter? Et à quoi pouvait bien servir cette photo? A leur jeter un sort? Une preuve de leur passage? Et qui allait la recevoir? Regina? Elle allait bien se moquer d'eux! Une fois le calvaire de la photo passé, Santa entama la discussion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le royaume magique de Noël?

\- ça faisait longtemps qu'on voulait vous voir, dit Belle en devançant Rumple. Depuis que je suis petite je crois en la magie et la vôtre m'intrigue particulièrement.

\- Il est rare de trouver des personnes croyant à la magie dans ce monde, à part les enfants bien sûr. Pourtant la forme la plus puissante de magie est belle est bien présente partout et il suffit d'y croire!

\- L'amour, répondit Belle avec son sourire charmant.

\- Exactement, ma chère enfant.

\- Et c'est l'amour qui fait voler votre traîneau? questionna Rumple avant que le vieillard ne devienne trop familier avec sa femme.

\- Oh oh oh. Mais non. Ce sont mes rennes, bien sûr! Ils sont magiques, expliqua le gros bonhomme.

\- M'en vendriez-vous un contre de l'or, _dearie_? proposa sérieusement le sorcier, pensant qu'il pourrait passer d'un monde à l'autre.

Le Père Noël partit dans un énorme fou-rire. Il en avait déjà entendu beaucoup des idioties mais celle-ci était de loin d'une des meilleures. Qui pouvait bien croire que les rennes du Père Noël étaient à vendre et magiques en plus? Peut-être que ce couple s'était échappé d'un asile psychiatrique.

\- Mes chers amis, je dois malheureusement prendre congé de vous. J'ai d'autres visiteurs à recevoir. Passez donc à la poste et écrivez-moi une carte. Peut-être qu'un jour j'exhausserai votre vœu, expliqua-t-il en retenant un nouveau fou-rire.

En sortant de la pièce, un autre lutin les attendait avec un large sourire.

\- N'est-ce pas une rencontre extraordinaire? Voici vos photos sur l'écran. Elles sont superbes. Elles feront un magnifique souvenir. Laquelle choisissez-vous?

\- Aucune. Et effacez-moi ça tout de suite! ordonna Rumple.

\- Attendez une seconde, Belle demanda au lutin.

Elle prit Rumple par la main et l'entraîna quelques mètres plus loin. Elle lui rappela qu'ils devaient rester discrets et que son comportement risquait de les mettre dans une situation difficile. Ils retournèrent vers le lutin et elle choisit une photo. Après avoir parcouru un dernier petit couloir, ils arrivèrent directement dans la boutique souvenir. Derrière le comptoir se trouvait une jeune lutine avec de longues nattes blondes et les joues roses qui leur présenta la photo.

\- Vous êtes charmants sur cette photo. Je vais vous dire un secret, dit-elle à voix basse. C'est la plus jolie de la journée.

\- On n'est de loin pas la famille Charmant et je ne vous crois pas une seconde, rétorqua Rumple blasé. Vous répétez ce baratin à chaque pigeon à qui vous essayez d'extorquer… combien au fait?

\- 25€, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

\- C'est une blague j'espère, _dearie_?

\- Non, monsieur. C'est le prix pour une photo avec Santa. Mais dites-vous que c'est un souvenir unique, tenta-t-elle de justifier.

Finalement, Belle paya la photo et ils sortirent. En chemin pour retrouver leur voiture, Rumple se retourna et observa le village quelques secondes. Il y avait des centaines de personnes. Les bus de touristes arrivaient les uns après les autres.

\- Ce sorcier est génial.

\- Comment ça? demanda Belle étonnée.

\- Il se montre au grand jour en disant qu'il fait de la magie sans le démontrer dans un monde sans magie. Les gens sont assez cons pour le croire et venir des quatre coins du monde et payer 25€ pour une photo. Sans parler de tous les bibelots. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt?

Ils continuèrent leur voyage en suivant la route E75 en direction d'Inari. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent en pleine nature. La route était bordée de hauts arbres couverts de neige. Plus ils s'approchaient du Nord et plus l'espace entre chaque arbre augmentait. La région était aussi très vallonnée. La route était tantôt droite, tantôt sinueuse et également enneigée. Les pneus à clous permettaient à la voiture de conserver une certaine adhérence. Cependant, Rumple ne parvenait pas à maintenir les 80km/h. La nuit tombait rapidement et il était de plus en plus difficile de voir au-delà de 100m. Et pour couronner le tout, il arrivait que des rennes se baladent sur la chaussée. En freinant un peu fort, il sentit que l'arrière de la voiture glissait. Mais dans quelle galère s'étaient-ils aventurés? La ville la plus proche était Sodankylä à 130km de Rovaniemi. Le couple eut besoin de plus de deux heures et demi pour y arriver! Même s'il n'était que 16 heures, ils s'installèrent dans un petit motel au bord de la route. Le stress les avait épuisés.

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**


	10. Des forces magiques très puissantes

**Chapitre 10 : Des Forces Magiques très Puissantes**

La petite ville d'Inari était implantée au bord du troisième plus grand lac du pays dans une des régions les plus préservées de la main destructrice de l'homme. Une fine couche de glace recouvrait l'eau et déjà, des pêcheurs enthousiastes s'adonnaient à leur activité favorite. Belle pensa qu'ils étaient complètement fous. La glace pouvait céder sous leur poids. Ils se restaurèrent avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment qui abritait le centre culturel sámi et le parlement. La communauté indigène sámi s'étendait bien au-delà des frontières du pays. Ils avaient des terres en Russie, en Norvège et aussi en Suède. Inari se trouvait sur le territoire des Sámi d'Inari, un des plus grands groupes. Malgré le fait que la région soit relativement préservée de la modernité, les jeunes Sámis avaient tendance à choisir la vie facile dans les grandes villes du Sud plutôt que de perpétrer les traditions dans le rude climat de cette région.

Durant leur visite, ils apprirent l'importance des croyances ancestrales et de la magie. Belle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il y en avait tant dans ce monde supposé en être dépourvu. Elle sourit en repensant à Regina qui les avait envoyés là pour les punir et le priver de sa magie. Si elle savait! La magie émanait principalement des éléments naturels et ceux qui la maîtrisait étaient appelés shamans. Rumple demanda le plus sérieusement du monde à leur guide s'ils pouvaient rencontrer un de ces shamans. Mais un vrai, pas un arnaqueur comme le Père Noël et ses lutins! D'abord réticente, elle leur sortit une carte d'où elle apposa une croix au milieu de la forêt.

\- Pour le rencontrer, vous devrez laisser votre esprit s'ouvrir aux forces de la nature. Vous allez vivre un voyage spirituel intense. Mais faites attention. Des dangers vont vous guetter, notamment vos démons intérieurs, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous croyons à la magie de cette région et connaissons bien nos démons, confessa Rumple.

Avant de partir à l'aventure, ils s'arrêtèrent chez un loueur de matériel. Ils venaient certes de la Forêt Enchantée et avaient déjà voyagé en hiver mais ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risques inutiles. Il fallait utiliser les améliorations que ce monde offrait.

Ils allèrent le plus loin possible avec la voiture. Le chemin s'arrêtait net devant un tas de neige. La forêt infinie était immaculée. Seuls de petites empruntes d'oiseaux ou de lièvres trahissaient la présence de vie.

\- Tu crois qu'on est au bon endroit? demanda Belle inquiète. Il n'y a pas de trace humaine.

\- Je pense que ce genre de personne ne se déplace pas comme les êtres humains normaux. Soit il se terre tout l'hiver dans son abris soit il se téléporte ou vole, spécula le sorcier.

Ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil à la carte. Le chemin ne semblait pas très long, une dizaine de kilomètres mais ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Rumple prit le sac à dos avec les vivres et le matériel de survie du coffre de la voiture. Ils chaussèrent leurs raquettes et prirent leurs bâtons et suivirent le chemin entre les arbres s'aidant de bâtons. Ce dernier n'était pas balisé mais en y regardant de plus près, quelqu'un avait dû l'emprunter quelques jours auparavant. Le soleil était déjà entrain de décliner.

Après avoir suivi le petit sentier dans la forêt, ils se retrouvèrent dans le silence de la nuit au bord d'un lac gelé. Leur lampe de poche n'éclairait que les dix premiers mètres. La glace était recouverte de neige mais ils ignoraient si elle était assez solide pour supporter leur poids. Ils sortirent la carte et la boussole et constatèrent qu'ils devaient longer le lac sur encore un bon kilomètre, puis emprunter un sentier dans la forêt. Ils auraient pu couper à travers le lac mais ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risques. Ils espéraient que le chemin soit balisé. Il faisait de plus en plus froid. Belle enfouit son nez dans son écharpe et Rumple remonta la fermeture éclaire de sa veste le plus haut possible. Le ciel était noir et les étoiles brillaient par milliers. Ils levèrent les yeux et contemplèrent le spectacle. Ils étaient loin de toute pollution lumineuse et pouvaient voir la voie lactée de leurs propres yeux. Elle s'étirait tel un voile de mariée au-dessus du lac dans un festival de bleus, d'argent et de violets. Ils auraient pu rester là des heures mais le froid commençait à les mordre.

Même si les raquettes les empêchaient de s'enfoncer profondément dans la poudreuse, leur avancée était laborieuse. Le sol était inégal. Ils devaient passer par-dessus certains troncs morts ou escalader une butte de quelques mètres.

\- Regarde! S'écria Belle en pointant le ciel du doigt.

Une lueur verte surgit timidement des ténèbres et semblait danser au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle s'approchait mystérieusement, puis s'éloignait. Elle disparaissait presque avant de revenir, plus intense qu'avant. On aurait pu aussi croire qu'un artiste peignait le ciel avec légèreté. Une traînée violacée vint ajouter une touche de magie à cet extraordinaire tableau. Les deux couleurs se mélangeaient telles deux danseuses étoiles en parfaite harmonie.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle apposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari qui était hypnotisé.

Quelques minutes seulement après son apparition, la lueur mystérieuse s'évapora. Les étoiles se retrouvèrent seules à veiller sur les voyageurs solitaires. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucune lumière pour briser la quiétude du lieu.

\- Tu vois l'étoile la plus brillante droit devant? demanda Belle.

\- Oui, c'est l'étoile du Nord, dit-il en se remettant en marche.

\- Sais-tu qu'elle est là pour nous montrer le chemin lorsque l'on a perdu nos repères? dit-elle entre deux grands pas.

\- Elle est toujours là, _dearie_. Comme toutes les autres étoiles. Tu lis trop de romans. Tu devrais t'intéresser à l'astronomie. C'est un sujet… passionnant, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ne croirais-tu plus... à la magie? s'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que j'y crois... Je crois en la magie, pas en de vieilles légendes... transmises par des personnes incultes qui avaient... peur de tout ce qu'elles ne comprenaient pas, expliqua-t-il, terre à terre, essoufflé par la dernière petite montée.

\- La magie est différente dans ce monde... et pourrait te surprendre, enchérit-elle alors qu'il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Ici, la magie n'est pas... noire ou blanche. Elle provient de la nature... D'ailleurs,... on en a eu une démonstration toute à l'heure... Pourquoi penses-tu... que nous avons vu ces aurores boréales?

\- On était au bon endroit... au bon moment et toutes les conditions… étaient réunies pour… qu'on les voit, répliqua-t-il, regardant droit devant lui.

\- Je pense... qu'elles étaient là pour... nous montrer le chemin... à suivre. Si tu as bien observé,... elles partaient du... lac et allaient se cacher... derrière les arbres... droit devant où... se trouve notre... shaman, dit-elle à bout de souffle.

\- Tu parles toujours autant? demanda-t-il en se retournant et s'appuyant sur un de ses bâtons. Grade ton souffle. Je ne vais pas pouvoir te porter pour le restant du trajet.

Cette dernière phrase prononcée glaça l'ambiance. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin dans le silence le plus complet. Ils marchèrent dans le noir pendant encore une bonne heure. Leurs jambes devinrent lourdes et la fatigue les engourdissait. Mais ils ne devaient absolument pas s'arrêter et s'endormir. Au bout du sentier, sous de hauts sapins se trouvait une petite chaumière ronde en bois et recouverte de neige. Elle ressemblait un peu à une yourte. Une épaisse fumée bleutée s'échappait de la cheminée située au sommet du toit pointu et large. Les voyageurs s'approchèrent de la porte qui était basse. Il frappa deux coups et ouvrit la porte en bois qui grinça.

\- Je vous attendais, dit le shaman en anglais qui leur tournait le dos, regardant le feu danser dans le foyer central.

Décidément, tout le monde en Laponie semblait les attendre. Etaient-ils tous des voyants? L'homme portait un étrange costume fait de peaux de bêtes et couvert d'une cape courte en cuir décorée d'étranges symboles. Il avait de petits grigris accrochés à sa ceinture. La pièce était décorée de trophées de chasse, de peaux d'ours et de bois de cervidés. Il se retourna et les invita à prendre place autour du feu.

\- D'habitude, les visiteurs veulent une tasse de café pour se réchauffer. Mais vous, vous préférez le thé. J'ai fait infuser ses herbes en attendant votre arrivée, expliqua-t-il.

Belle et Rumple se regardèrent. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir? Son pouvoir était donc bien réel.

\- Merci pour le thé. Nous apprécions votre geste. Désolé de débarquer sans prévenir mais nous cherchons des réponses à des questions… un peu particulières auxquelles le commun des mortels ne pourra jamais répondre.

\- Je sais.

\- Que cherchons-nous? défia Rumple en se redressant.

\- Un passage. Un passage vers un autre monde.

Rumple était sidéré. Ce sorcier avait donc des pouvoirs magiques dans ce monde sans magie.

\- Nous voulons simplement rentrer chez nous, expliqua-t-il.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas. Votre cœur est corrompu, répliqua le shaman en s'approchant à quelques centimètres du visage de Rumple qui fit un petit mouvement de recul.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous aider? demanda Belle.

Elle espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Il faisait nuit et elle stressait à l'idée de retourner dans la forêt en pleine nuit.

\- Bien sûr que je peux vous aider.

\- Tout à un prix, n'est-ce pas? rappela Rumple. Que voulez-vous?

\- Une mèche de vos cheveux, dit-il en s'approchant de lui avec un gros couteau de chasse.

Rumple fit un mouvement en arrière mais le shaman n'y prêta pas attention. Il attrapa une mèche de sa main gauche calleuse et la coupa d'un coup sec de l'autre. Il connaissait l'importance des cheveux dans la sorcellerie. Ils pouvaient tout vous apprendre sur une personne. Ils pouvaient révéler les plus sombres secrets et les détails les plus intimes. C'était d'ailleurs avec les cheveux de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant qu'il avait réussi à mettre l'amour en bouteille. L'Amour Véritable. La plus puissante forme de magie.

L'homme se leva et prit son tambourin fait d'une peau de renne tannée et de nouveau décorée de symboles représentant: le soleil au centre, les peuples, la sorcière, le shaman et son tambourin, l'élan, le chien, le loup, l'ours, le renard, la chasse, un arc et sa flèche magique, le castor, les oiseaux, le serpent, le renne, la pêche et un bateau tout autour. Il se mit à frapper l'instrument très lentement. Le son était sourd. Il entama une chanson avec des paroles dans une langue inconnue. Il accéléra le rythme. Il frappait toujours le tambourin d'un mouvement assuré. En quelques minutes, il était en transe. On aurait dit un fou. Le couple se tenait la main. Quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se produire. La pièce tourna sur elle-même de plus en plus vite. Ils étaient pris de vertige. Le vent se mit à souffler. Leurs cheveux volaient. Leurs visions se brouillaient. Puis, tout s'arrêta. Belle et Rumple se regardaient, terrifiés. Soudain, une fumée bleutée partit du foyer et emplit la pièce.

\- Vous pouvez lui parler à présent, annonça le shaman en regardant Rumple qui était complètement perdu.

\- Mais à qui?

\- A l'être aimé que vous avez perdu.

Rumple se souvint que l'autre spécialité de ces "hommes" était leur faculté à communiquer avec les esprits des défunts. Se pourrait-il qu'il puisse parler à Baelfire? Cette pensée illumina son visage et il se mit à sourire. Il repensa à son petit garçon quand ils étaient heureux tous les deux dans la Forêt Enchantée. Il l'aimait tellement son fils. Il regrettait tellement de l'avoir lâchement abandonné. Et de l'avoir perdu. Pour toujours. Une larme pointa au coin de son œil et son cœur se serra.

\- Bae, mon garçon. Est-ce que tu m'entends? Es-tu là? Sache qu'il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans que je ne pense à toi. Tu as fait preuve de tellement de courage. Je suis fier de toi. Pardonne-moi pour tous mes pêchers. J'ai été lâche, je le suis et le serai toujours. Mais je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur, dit-il la larme à l'œil et la main sur le cœur pour accentuer ses propos.

\- Tu me manques aussi, _papa_. Je sais que tu es un homme bon. Il faut juste que tu fasses le bon choix. Tu es avec Belle. Vous vous aimez. Ne gâche pas tout. Arrête de mentir et écoute ton cœur. Je t'aime.

\- Je te promets. Je vais changer! répliqua-t-il.

Rumple se mit à transpirer à grosse gouttes. Son cœur s'accélérait exponentiellement et le faisait souffrir. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il ne savait pas si Bae lui parlait encore ou s'il était parti. Il porta sa main gauche à sa poitrine et avec la droite, s'accrocha à la table. L'effroi s'en prit de Belle.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait? cria-t-elle au shaman, totalement paniquée, tentant de retenir Rumple.

\- Les forces de la nature sont en train de vous restituer ce que vous avez perdu. Mais pour ça, il faut qu'il fasse le bon choix, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Il se tenait droit et observait le couple qui devait faire face à des forces magiques bien plus puissantes que n'importe quelle forme de magie noire. Un brouillard bleuté tournoyait dans la pièce.

\- Aidez-le! Il va mourir! Belle lança entre deux larmes.

Rumple tomba à terre et se battait pour rester en vie. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens. Elle attrapa son portable pour appeler des secours mais il n'y avait pas de réseau dans ce trou perdu. Soudain, dans un excès d'énergie, Rumple se redressa et se jeta sur le sorcier du Nord qui fut projeté par terre.

\- Personne, je dis bien personne ne peut tuer le Ténébreux! Annule ton sort! cracha-t-il.

Le shaman souriait. C'était un sourire de victoire. Rumple tremblait, de rage et de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on le poignardait de l'intérieur.

\- Tu me diras merci. Maintenant va-t'en, esprit maléfique.

Rumple s'écroula sur le sol, inerte. Belle se rua sur lui et s'accrocha à son col. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler.

\- Rumple! Non! Ne me laisse pas. N'abandonne pas! S'il te plaît! Rumple!

Elle fixa le shaman avec un regard rempli de tristesse et de colère. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il lui expliqua que le thé qu'ils avaient bu provenait d'un mélange très puissant d'herbes sauvages magiques et d'un filtre d'amour. Ce mélange couplé avec l'esprit de la personne la plus importante pour l'être possédé était mortel pour toutes les entités maléfiques. Il détruisait les ténèbres qui rongeaient le cœur possédé pour ne laisser que la bonté d'origine. Belle ne pouvait y croire. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de tuer le Ténébreux et le shaman ne possédait pas la dague. Par contre Rumple pouvait mourir. Elle avait peur. Le Ténébreux sans Rumple pour le tempérer allait être hors de contrôle.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Les forces de la nature sont très puissantes. C'est à vous de le sauver à présent… _s'il le veut_ , annonça le shaman.

\- Il est… mort, balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots quand elle réalisa que son cœur s'était arrêté et qu'il ne respirait plus.

Les larmes coulaient toujours silencieusement sur ses joues roses. Elle était choquée de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Elle se pencha sur le corps inanimé de son mari. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage semblait paisible. Il ne respirait plus et ne souffrait plus. Elle retira délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux grisonnants qui s'était collée sur sa joue.

\- Rumple, mon amour, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Soit heureux où que tu sois. Tu me manques déjà. Je t'aime.

Elle s'approcha lentement, puis lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, elle l'embrassa avec passion pour lui dire au revoir.


	11. Epilogue

**Chapitre 11 : Epilogue**

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Regina était dans son bureau à rédiger le procès verbal de la dernière réunion du conseil de Storybrooke. Elle ouvrit un de ses tiroirs pour prendre un trombone. Elle se souvint que sous les documents se trouvait un objet qu'elle cachait précieusement. Elle plongea la main et attrapa le manche de la dague du Ténébreux. A sa grande surprise, le nom de _Rumplestiltskin_ n'était plus sur la lame. Sa tête fit un petit mouvement de recul et elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Emma qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Je crois que Rumple est mort.

\- Comment ça? Il n'est pas immortel? s'étonna le sheriff.

\- Pas dans un monde sans magie.

\- Belle, souffla Emma avec un regard inquiet. Il faut qu'on aille la chercher. Elle est peut-être en danger.

\- Il y a un moyen de savoir sans sortir de Storybrooke pour rien, confessa l'Evil Queen repentie.

Elles s'approchèrent du miroir et d'un mouvement circulaire du bras de Regina, montra le couple marchant bras dessus, bras dessous dans une forêt enneigée. Les deux semblaient très bien se porter.

\- Il est bien vivant, souffla Regina.

\- On dirait bien que oui. Mais alors pourquoi son nom n'était-il plus sur la dague?

\- Parce que Belle a enfin réussi à lui faire choisir l'amour plutôt que ses pouvoirs. Bien joué rat de bibliothèque, lança-t-elle avant d'effacer l'image du couple heureux.

FIN

* * *

 **Voilà, cette histoire est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Merci encore énormément pour tous les commentaires!**

 **J'espère vous retrouver prochainement pour ma deuxième fic OUAT. Je publierai le premier chapitre dans quelques semaines. Elle sera centrée sur Rumple mais il y aura presque tous nos personnages préférés de la série. Allez, je vous donne le titre: "Les 10 femmes de Rumplestiltskin".**

 **Bonnes vacances!**


End file.
